Damned and Divine
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Alternative Universe. One night in the city of Tokyo Haruka's life is changed for eternity. At the same night she is bitten by the mysterious Amarant's violinist and she drags her into her world.
1. Chapter 1: Cadence of her Last Breath

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru. I really wanted to do a story that focused more on their relationship but have other things going around. I had many ideas but the song Damned and Divine by Tarja Turunen inspired me to write this idea. Fantastic song. So yeah, hope you enjoy it.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 1: Cadence of her Last Breath**

Haruka combed her blonde locks away from her face as she started getting ready for the night out. She was clad in a black button up shirt with dark blue jeans and her gold cross adorning her neck hidden underneath her shirt. She placed her comb back on her dresser and checked the time on her phone before placing it in her jacket that was currently hanging on her chair. She quickly stepped into her black small-heeled boots and slid on the jacket before padding into her living room for her apartment keys.

She was going to bar near down town to meet up with Motoki and Rei. Rei had earlier informed her that a new band was playing tonight and that Haruka might be interested in them since she mostly listens to classical music and occasionally some symphonic/operatic metal bands.

Tonight she was taking cab instead of driving there like usual hoping tonight just to have fun and possibly get drunk. Of course hopefully she wouldn't wake up next morning in Rei's bed naked with both her and Motoki like a couple weeks ago. Although neither of the three remembered anything and so they just left it forgotten.

She quickly walked out and locked her apartment before jogging to the elevator to head down. Once she was outside her apartment she waited a few of minutes until her cab pulled up in front of her.

"Ten'ou Haruka?"

"That's me," Haruka opened the back door as she slid in the cab. She buckled up before speaking to the driver "Bauhaus bar please,"

"The one near downtown?"

"Hai,"

As soon as the car was in motion Haruka's phone rang. She picked it up not glancing at the caller ID.

"Haruka-chan you better be in that cab or we will kill you when you arrive,"

Haruka chuckled "I am,"

"Good, because last time you hired yourself a cab you got here an hour late,"

"Aw come on, that was one time. So anyway, what kind of band is playing tonight?"

"A band you might be interested in, it's a symphonic metal band. They're just starting out so Kyo decided to hire them for tonight. The lead singer is so fucking hot and there's something about her,"

"You say that about every girl you meet. Is she blonde?"

"Hey, I do not but seriously there's something about her. But not just her, the whole band has this mysterious aura around them. I would say magical but then I'd be sounding lame or something. And yes, she is blonde,"

"Thought so," she replied rolling her eyes

"Haruka, just listen and watch the band. Then judge, okay,"

----------

Haruka made her way to Rei and Motoki giving them both a hug before sitting around the dark timber table. The bar was darkly lit with the main light on the stage of the bands that were performing tonight.

The bar was mostly dark red and brown timber. Different pictures of artist were hung around on the walls and a few neon sign marking entrance, exits and restrooms.

"So, when are they playing?" asked Haruka as she stole Motoki's beer taking a sip.

"In a few minutes. I was wondering if you're going to miss them play. They were only going to play one song and that's it."

Motoki reached over taking his drink back from Haruka and taking a longer sip "What's the band's called?"

"Amarants,"

The band that was playing before ended and soon the host jumped up to the stage and made his conclusion of the band and promoting them as the band packed away their equipment and left the stage.

Haruka watched as a new band came on and took out their instruments. She saw the blonde that Rei had mentioned earlier grabbing the mic stand and setting it down to her level.

Behind her were a young dark haired male who was quickly tuning his electric guitar and beside him brunette female pulling her hair back into a ponytail and snatched her bass guitar. Another mic stand was placed nearby the blonde with a mic hastily fitted. She also spotted a white-haired male setting up a keyboard and a brunette male sitting behind the drums. She was about to look away when she saw a young aqua haired girl entering the stage holding a violin in her left hand.

"And now please welcome Amarants playing 'Cadence of her last breath',"

"Was I right Haruka? They do have a mysterious aura around them?"

Haruka didn't reply as her eyes were transfixed on the young violinist. She watched as she gracefully positioned the violin on her shoulder and closed her eyes. The keyboard and guitar started playing before she joined them and soon the drums with the bass as well.

Haruka never heard someone play the violin like that. It was just perfect. Soon the lead singer began to sing and Haruka turned to her as she tried to listen to the lyrics as well.

"Running for her life. The dark rain from her eyes still falls. Breathtaking butterfly. Chose a dark day to live. Save one breath for me. A Loner longing for, the cadence of her last breath,"

The young blonde had chosen to dress in a tight dark red dress. Her long hair was let down to the middle of her back and her blue eyes were sparkling.

Haruka had to agree that she definitely held a mysterious aura as well as the rest as her band. The males of the band were clad in matching black clothing and the female bass guitarist was clad in an emerald muscle shirt with her black jacket and ripped denim jeans. She then gazed back at the violinist who caught her main attention.

She was clad in a flowing dark blue dress that hugged her curves and swirled beneath her knees. Her aqua curls were let down and a stand fell across her pale face.

"Why do I miss someone I never met? With bated breath I lay. Sea winds brought her to me. A butterfly, mere one-day. Miracle of life. And all the poetry in the world  
finally makes sense to me."

At that moment the violinist opened her eyes and met Haruka's gaze. They continued staring at each other neither one breaking the eye contact.

"Save one breath for me. A Loner longing for,"

The male guitarist sang his own lines while the lead singer continued with the chorus, "Run away, run away, run away, run away"

"The cadence of her last breath"

"Run away, run away, run away, run away,"

"Put to rest, all that's not life. Drink for beauty. And fill my blank page,"

Haruka's breath deepened as it slowly got harder and harder to breath. Not only was her breathing was start to be constricted she felt as if she was hypnotized by the violinist. She shakily moved her hand grasping the seat of her chair.

All of a sudden she no longer saw the violinist and she started to see something else. Instead she saw dark clouds thundering before rain began pouring down. She then saw herself running in an alleyway and someone chasing after her. It changed again and she saw the violinist in the same clothes as she was now drenched from the rain. Everything flashed again and then she saw blood trailing someone's neck down towards the back of their shoulder.

The bar and the band performing came back in view and her breathing started to regulate.

"Sometimes a dream turns into a dream. A Loner longing for,"

"Run away, run away, run away, run away,"

"The cadence of her last breath. A Loner longing for,"

"Run away, run away, run away, run away,"

"The cadence of her last breath,"

"Run away, run away, run away, run away,"

The song then ended and everyone started applauding the band. The band members each took a bow as the host came back on.

"So Haruka, what do you think?" asked Rei as she gazed back at her. "Are you okay?" she asked as she noticed her friend's face was drained of colour and she had been breathing hard.

Motoki who had also noticed put his hand on her shoulder in concern. He looked at Rei and shared a concern glance.

Haruka gazed back at her friends before nodding her head "Yeah, I'm fine,"

Motoki took his hand off as he saw the colour returning in her face and her breathing had returned to normal. He glanced one more time at Rei who leaned back more relaxed.

"So, what did you think?"

"The band was good. I might start listening to them. I'll be back; I just want to get some fresh air,"

She got up from her seat and made her way outside. As soon she was out she took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She leaned back against the brick wall as she ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes.

"What the fuck," she whispered to herself as she remembered what she saw while she was watching the violinist.

She then pushed herself off the wall and walked a few steps away staring up into the sky. She then heard someone behind her walking closer and closer to her. The hair on the back of her hair started standing up and she began to shiver.

She then abruptly spun around to face whoever was behind her "Why the hell are you staring at my back?" she groused glaring at the person behind her.

The person behind her was a male clad in ripped dark jeans and a red button up shirt. His short brown hair was messy and his cold blue eyes stared at her.

"It wasn't your back I was staring at, it was your neck deary," he responded revealing a pair of sharp fangs descending down from his upper gum.

"Shit," Haruka sprinted off as she tried to run away from the man behind her. She wasn't sure if she was seeing everything correctly. Vampires weren't real last time she checked. As she continued running she heard thunder above her and stopped to gaze up at the sky.

"It can't be,"

She watched the clouds thunder before it started raining. It was just like in her…vision? She sprinted off running again as she couldn't believe she just saw this happen minutes ago. It was too surreal. She stopped running as she reached a dead end.

"No, no," she frantically turned around as she tried to spot an exit "Fuck," She didn't want to die. It was just too soon. She then saw the vampire coming closer with a grin on his face.

"Showtime,"

Thunder erupted again and as he took a step forward he froze. He then glanced back revealing the violinist standing there. She glared at the vampire sending him running off away from them. She then gazed back at Haruka as she stared walking towards her.

Once again she felt as she was hypnotized and her body felt paralysed. Yet she wasn't scared anymore and her heart rate was slowing down.

"A-are you going to kill me?"

"No, why would I want to,"

Another flash of lightning and thunder and the young violinist was now a couple inches away from her.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt,"

She placed her hand on her neck and chin titling her head to the side. She opened her mouth revealing her own set of vampire teeth. She moved her mouth closer to her neck and started kissing her neck softly.

"It'll be quick, I promise,"

Haruka closed her eyes as she enjoyed the light kisses on her neck. She then felt a pressure on her neck but no pain just like she said. She began to feel light-headed as she was then pushed back and placed carefully on the ground.

Haruka opened her eyes when she felt the violinist pull away from her, staring into her eyes. The violinist raised her arm before biting her own wrist and leaning down to kiss her.

She felt her trying to gain entrance to her mouth and opened her mouth to receive tiny drops of liquid enter her mouth and run down her throat. She shut her eyes as they continued to kiss passionately before she felt a shock go through her body and reopened her eyes.

The violinist had pulled away as she watched Haruka gasping for air. She heard her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears as it rapidly rose. The last thing she saw was the violinist and everything went black.

-----------

Haruka woke up with sweat pouring down her forehead. She was back at her apartment sitting up in bed. She closed her eyes as she placed her hand on her face and closed her eyes.

"Just a dream, just a dream," she murmured to herself

She then glanced at her alarm clock and saw the neon numbers change to nine thirty nine. She grimaced as she woke up later than usual and made her way out of bed. As she was walking out of her room her phone went off. Backtracking she picked up her mobile to hear Rei's voice on the other line.

"Haruka, we've being worrying sick about you. Where are you?"

Haruka furrowed her eyebrows together as she stopped for a moment. "At my apartment,"

"Where the hell did you go last night after the Amarants performed? You said you just needed to get some air,"

"I, I don't remember,"

"You don't remember?"

"No," Haruka made her way her bathroom running her hand through her hair wondering what was going on.

"You sure you were feeling okay that night? You seemed out of it,"

Haruka froze as she saw her reflection. At the bottom of her neck was a wound from a bite. She ran her fingers over it and swallowed hard. Everything just seemed out of place.

"Haruka, are you there? Are you okay?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't think I was feeling a hundred percent last night. I might be coming down with something possibly,"

"Okay, I'll be over in a couple of minutes. See ya,"

"Yeah, bye,"

Haruka set her phone down by the bathroom counter and looked closer at the mirror examining her wound. She opened up her mouth but saw no vampire teeth and closed her mouth. She traced the small holes again with her fingers and grimaced.

'What in the world is happening?' thought Haruka.

Knocking from her front door then interrupted her. She quickly grabbed a jacket and zipped it up just barely covering her wound. She then made her way to the door to open the door for Rei.

"That was fast,"

"I was outside your apartment building when I rang, I was checking you were in," explained Rei as she let herself inside.

Haruka closed the door before they made their way to the dinning room after she started boiling the kettle for tea from the kitchen.

Rei took the opposite seat of Haruka on her small round dinning table. She laced her fingers together and leaned in studying Haruka's behaviour.

"You don't remember the performance?"

"I remember that but after it. It was all a blur," She wasn't sure what was going on. Last night was a blur after the performance. And then she had that dream, well; she hoped it was just a dream although the wound on her neck frightened her as well. She was still in denial about it.

Rei rested her chin on her folded hands and pursed her lips together "hmmm, interesting," she then leaned back and flipped her black hair back with her hand revealing Haruka a glimpse of her pale neck and the faint veins.

The sound of heartbeats softly pounded in her ears and her eyes focused on her neck. She felt an insatiable thirst and her mouth began to water. She no longer heard Rei 's voice as she began discussing another topic.

Haruka swallowed hard and shook her head as she abruptly left Rei and dashed into the kitchen. But the sound of heartbeats was still pounding in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut with her hands over her ears trying to make it go away but instead it got louder.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face Rei who had worry lines all over her face.

Haruka tried to breathe but she couldn't. There was no breath coming in or out. Her focus was then brought back to Rei's neck, as the insatiable thirst grew stronger.

Rei reached forward to touch her forehead but she batted her hand away before stumbling backwards until she fell down.

"Just leave Rei," she shouted, the heartbeats still pounding in her head.

She stared at Rei's shocked face as she muttered an apology and hurriedly let herself out of the apartment. As she left the heartbeats decreased and became faint. It wasn't till the door was slammed that the heartbeats were gone.

Haruka dropped her head in her hands and ran her hand through her locks. An eerie silence came and she dropped back to lie on the cold tiled floor. She closed her eyes again and hoped to wake up.

----------

Haruka bit her lip as her hand rested on the cool handle. She had quickly changed to her white and black leather motorcycle suit. In her right hand she gripped her back helmet. She closed her eyes for a moment before slowly opening the door and walking out. She quickly locked the door before hurriedly jogged downstairs to her motorcycle. With her helmet on she started up the engine before she rode off into the night.

She decided to stay in all day until nighttime when the streets had less people populating them. She didn't have a destination, she just needed to drive around and clear her head, to work things out.

One thing for certain she was a vampire. She couldn't ignore that fact after all the weird things that were happening. The odd dream of her getting bitten, the bite wound on her neck, her all of a sudden thirst for blood, the sound of heartbeats in her ears when Rei had come over. There was no point on denying that anymore.

But the dream she was unsure about. She couldn't remember much from it, like a normal dream; you wouldn't remember what exactly happened. But if it actually happened why couldn't she remember the details? She couldn't even remember who bit her or why she was far away from the bar in the first place?

As she turned right to the local park she heard a faint sound. Curious, she parked her motorcycle by the road and left her helmet by it.

She continued walking through the park, as the sounder got sharper and louder. She soon recognized it; it was a sound that a violin would play. It was a soft yet striking melody.

She continued walking until she saw the young woman standing on the bridge by the pond. She wore a dark blue dress with a blue-green ribbon tied around her waist. The moon shone on her pale face and the wind played with her shoulder length aqua curls.

Her eyes were closed as she kept on smoothly playing the melody.

She brought the bow down once again on the string creating a light note and carried it out. She then swiftly finished with a couple of quick notes. She opened her eyes revealing her cerulean eyes and smiled back at her.

Haruka didn't say anything as she felt herself being pulled towards her. She didn't break eye contact and soon they were a couple inches away from each other.

"You, you look familiar?"

Her smile grew broader as she put her violin aside on the flat wooden bridge rails.

"I should look familiar,"

Haruka blinked a couple of times before she remembered where she was from "Masaka, you're the violinist from Amarants. You played last night at Bauhaus bar,"

"That's correct, but there's more,"

"More?"

"Last night. Think Haruka; it's in there. You just have to remember. It is that easy,"

Haruka furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think back. She was about to answer when something just came in mind "Wait, how did you know my name?" she took a step back.

"I just do, but Haruka. You've got to remember last night,"

"I don't think I want to, and I think I'm going to leave now," Haruka turned away and started walking off. She slowly picked up her pace.

"What you going to do now? You don't know a thing about being a vampire," shouted the violinist at her causing her to freeze at the spot. In one second she was behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Haruka slowly turned around as she faced her "You made me this way,"

"You're starting to remember,"

Haruka glanced away for a moment and gazed back at her "Last night, when you were playing. I had this, this vision. And it happened. I went outside and a vampire chased me. And then you came by saving me, and then you killed me,"

The violinist shook her head in disagreement "I didn't kill you Haruka. I brought you into a world you didn't know existed. I turned you into what I am,"

"A vampire,"

"Yes," nodded the violinist.

"Why?"

The violinist paused for a moment before continuing "Because, I was told to,"

"By who?"

"I don't know exactly. I had a vision about you a few nights ago, and I was told we needed you. To help us in this war, that you can help us win," Michiru glanced down for a moment and stepped back.

Haruka was puzzled as she furrowed her eyebrows again "What war?"

"There's two major clans in the Tokyo, there's the first clan, the noble vampires. They were the first. And then there are the renegade vampires; the new ones.

"The renegade vampires are starting a rebellion against us. At the start we vampires often kept hidden, we'd feast carefully on the humans so we didn't kill ourself. But the renegade vampires no longer want to live in the darkness. They want the whole world to know about us and make sure they are feared by us, by what's out at night. Their first plan is to destroy all us noble vampires, and once we are gone they're going to do whatever the want to do," she explained not breaking any eye contact with Haruka.

"And how am I supposed to help you in this war?" said Haruka sceptically as she pointed to herself.

"I don't know. My dreams tell me lots of things, all of them have been right. But this is what was supposed to happen. Please help us, if you don't. All the noble vampires are going to die and every human being so far in Tokyo are going to be at risk of dying. That's including your friends,"

Haruka stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding her head in agreement "Alright, I'll help. But there are more noble vampires than renegade vampires, right?"

"No. Unfortunately a few months ago three of the noble vampire clan's mansions were set on fire. There is only my clan of noble vampires left and an ancient vampire clan, the strongest clan of us all. They were the first of the first vampires, they're our leaders and we must protect them.

"The renegade vampires have increased and there are three clans that I know of in Tokyo. The rebellion had started right here in Tokyo and so far they have not left the city. If we're going to win this war it has be done here and soon. The war has gone on too long and sooner or later this war has to end,"

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I may be slow on updating this story but I'll try. So please review. I need 3 reviews to write to post the next chapter otherwise no story. Oh, and if anyone interested fan-works and fanculture forum you can visit www(dot)fanbbs(dot)net**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone hunting

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Just to make things clear in case it wasn't. The noble clans were the first of the vampires and their leaders are the ancient vampires. The ancient vampires were the very first vampires in the world. The renegade vampires are the new vampires; they're different from the noble clan and have started war against the noble clan. Clear?**

**I also forgot to mention that the other couples would be Seiya/Yaten and Rei/Minako (I've changed my mind about them, they are a little bit cute together).**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris and uranusfan1. Also a very special thanks to my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 2: Gone hunting**

"So it's Michiru?" repeats Haruka as she slightly sits on the rail of the bridge while Michiru stands gracefully in front of her.

"Hai, is there anything you wish to ask me?" Michiru observed her every movement, the way the wind played with her soft locks, how her chiselled lips moved. She could read people like a book, and she knew Haruka wasn't just anyone. Probably the reason she was the chosen one to the end the war.

She could feel herself been drawn to her when she first saw her in the bar before she performed. Her dreams only told her to end the war they needed to her, but she felt, as there's something else too; something that was missing to her.

For three centuries from human life to the life of immortality she always felt lonely. Even when surround by her family and friends, it was just there. She decided to ignore it and concentrate on the war rather than waste time on this feeling. There was no point sulking about it.

But right now, if she was a human. She'd be having trouble breathing.

Haruka thought for a moment unaware of Michiru's gaze "I'm not sure how to explain this, while you were playing. In the middle of your song I swear I felt like I was having a vision. The vision was what happened after your performance,"

Michiru smiled as she started pacing around Haruka "A loner longing for, the cadence of her last breath," she sung softly closing the distance between Haruka and herself. She showed her small vampire teeth watching Haruka's wide eyes "I wrote that song,"

"You did?" Haruka felt a chill down her spine; she wanted Michiru to close her distance between them.

"I wrote it after my dream, that song was written for you," explained Michiru running her slender finger down her wound "Since I'm kinda old I possess some special abilities. I gave you that vision," Michiru gazed straight into Haruka's teal eyes before running the back of her hands down her cheek.

"Why?"

"Well, would you have gone outside if I haven't given you that vision?"

Haruka gave a curt half smile "I guess you're right,"

Michiru retracted her hand before using her sharp nails to draw blood on her neck "But right now, you haven't drank enough of my blood. You need more and I assume you've been hungry for a while,"

Haruka glanced down at the cut she made on her neck. Strangely enough she did find it appetizing.

"Go on, drink," encouraged Michiru cradling the back of her neck.

Haruka slowly and nervously lowered her mouth as she began to drink. As she closed her eyes, she felt the insatiable thirst return and drank faster. She could feel her body changing once more. She wrapped one arm around Michiru and her left hand rested on the other side of her neck.

"That's enough," ordered Michiru after letting her drink for a few minutes. She gently pulled her head back knowing it was hard to stop once you've started.

A small trail of blood ran down the corner of Haruka's mouth and with her finger Michiru wiped it off. Haruka caught her hand and placed her finger in her mouth sucking off the last drops.

"You're really going to enjoy hunting I can tell," chuckled Michiru gently taking Haruka's hand in hers and leading her further into the park.

"Hunting?"

Michiru continued on leading her as both of them heard small heartbeats not too far away. Near a stone statue they spied a middle-aged woman smoking a cigarette and mumbling incoherent words.

"I see you're no Edward Cullen,"

Michiru chuckled "Please, don't compare us to that terrible series. We're vampires, this is what we do. This is how we survive. It is true we could live off animal blood but it doesn't taste the same and doesn't have the same effects. Plus hunting an animal is more frustrating and harder than hunting humans. We only drink animals' blood if we have to,"

"I- I'm not sure if I can hunt humans," Haruka turns her head to gaze at Michiru. She felt Michiru unclasp her hand and step back.

"I know, it's hard at first. Just listen to the heartbeats, it'll get easier,"

Haruka tried to sigh but she couldn't because she had no breath. She closed her eyes as she listened to the gentle heartbeats. She reopened them and had unconsciously stepped forward to the woman.

She bit her lip feeling her new sharp vampire teeth scrape the bottom her lips and decided to comply with her new vampire instincts. She gradually made her way to the woman as the heartbeats pounded louder and louder.

"Excuse me miss, can you please tell me where the local grocery store is?" politely asked Haruka smiling.

"Ah well," the woman turns her back to her pointing up above the cemetery "I think there's…" she turns back to Haruka before letting out a scream. As Haruka flashed her vampire teeth the woman sprinted off towards the cemetery.

Haruka gave her a head start before sprinting after the woman. She felt adrenaline rush through her as she picked up her pace. She swiftly jumped up on a tomb and leaped down to seize the woman from behind. With her hand she covers her mouth to muffle her screams and sunk her teeth straight away into her neck. A few moments later her thirst become satiated and she dropped the now dead body onto the dirt. She glanced up meeting Michiru's smile.

"Not bad, not bad at all," compliments Michiru making her way to her. With her finger she once again wipes the blood off Haruka's mouth and sucks it off.

"Wha-, what do w-we do with the body?" stuttered Haruka gazing back at the dead woman.

"Nothing, we do nothing. The police are used to this," Michiru softly took Haruka's chin forcing her to look at her "Calm down, they won't be able to catch us. They never were able to, and the best way to get away with this if we disappear,"

Haruka nodded giving one last look at the woman.

----------

Michiru led Haruka through the old-fashioned timber three-story mansion. As Michiru fished out the keys to open the door she saw a gold plate nailed to the side of the door and Amarants written cursively on it. Inside it was carpeted with red carpet, old timber furniture with statues, vases and art decorating the rooms. Everything seemed to be dating back to the seventeen hundreds.

Michiru continued to lead her up into a spacious dark blue bedroom and opened the large dark red armoire. She plucked out a silk singlet with matching silk trousers and handed it to Haruka.

"It's best if you live here, it'll be safer for you. You can never return to your old apartment, to your old life,"

"And you decided that for me,"

"Some things you have no control of, every vampire has to leave their past behind. There's nothing you can do. It might be best for you to stay low when your friends decide to report you missing," Michiru placed her hand on her shoulder "Get some sleep, it'll soon be dawn,"

"But the sunlight doesn't hurt us?" Haruka furrowed her brow while gazing down at Michiru.

"Well, it can't kill us but can give us a nasty burn. It's best if we sleep through most of the day,"

With that Michiru left.

----------

Haruka roused and gazed at the old wall clock. The arms told her it was quarter past three in the afternoon. She chuckled; she never woke up so late before. Perhaps this was early for vampires. She forced herself out of bed and opened the armoire gazing at her new clothes.

After moments of thought she pulled out a tight fitting pair of black pants with a silk button up shirt and a pair of matching black shoes. Once she was dressed she closed the armoire and gazed around the room. On a small wooden table to she spotted a gold necklace with a small round gold plate attached to the chain. She took the chain and adorned it on her neck before she descended downstairs.

She wondered around the house admiring the art that were carefully placed around the mansion. She then heard small footsteps and turned around to see the Amarants' lead singer walking into the lounge. She was clad in a black silk dress with spaghetti straps.

"Konbanwa," Greeted Haruka bowing slightly "I'm Haruka, Michiru-san brought me here last night,"

The blonde chuckled as she moved towards her, "I know, everyone knows about you. The chosen one, we have big expectations of you," she raised her hand in a western style greeting "I'm Minako but you can call me Mina if you want,"

Haruka familiar with the greeting shook her hand "Nice meeting you Minako-san,"

"Please, just call me either Minako or Mina. No need for formalities," Mina raised her hand and caressed Haruka's cheek "I guess you're now the baby of the clan now,"

"I-I guess," Haruka took a step back before stumbling back onto the couch behind her.

Minako dropped down into her lap "I wonder how you taste," Mina leaned in kissing her on the lips. She slid her tongue in her mouth before she bit Haruka's lower lip drawing blood and began sucking on it.

"Mina," scolded Michiru as she walked into the room clad in a black sleeveless shirt and a long dark purple skirt with ruffles at the bottom.

Minako immediately got off Haruka and stood a couple metres back "I was just curious Michiru," she explained. She placed her hands behind her back and gazed innocently at Michiru.

"As always," Michiru crossed her arms "Out," Michiru tilted her head to the exit implying which way Minako had to leave.

"Okay, okay. By the way Michiru, you sure know how to pick them, she taste delicious," Mina winked before leaving room.

Michiru shook her head before helping Haruka off the couch "I'm sorry about that. Minako can be sometimes quite…"

"Forward?" finished Haruka once she was on her feet. She scratched the back of her neck smiling.

"Yeah," chuckled Michiru.

Haruka leaned back on the arm of the couch while Michiru sat down in an armchair folding her hands in her lap.

"We'll be going hunting again later tonight, with the whole clan," informed Michiru.

Haruka nodded before something popped back into her head "Um, Michiru,"

"Hai,"

"On the front of the mansion, on a gold plate your band's name is on it. Amarants, I just wonder, what does it mean?"

Michiru smiled as she explained "Amarants is Latin for Amaranth, an Amaranth is a flower and herb which is often a symbol for immortality because it's petals never fades. It's also our clan name, Amarants,"

"Oh,"

Awkward silence came as both of them gazed around the room. Haruka finally decided to speak up.

"So, there's a war going on and you decide to start a band?" Haruka quirked an eyebrow causing Michiru to laugh.

"It's sometimes the best way to send messages to the renegade clans without having to fight. And sometimes it's the best way to recruit people to become vampires,"

Just then the male guitarist interrupted them and Haruka took her cue to leave.

----------

Haruka stood in the shadows; she was clad in a cloak with the hood placed over her head hiding her face. She watched the news from the TV in a café.

"Ten'ou Haruka has been reported missing early this afternoon. She is approximately five foot six with short blonde hair and masculine appearance. She was last seen yesterday alive in her apartment, later on the police found her motorcycle and helmet parked by a park. Not far from her vehicle a dead body was found in the cemetery with odd puncture marks on her neck and blood drained from her body. This is not the first murder to happen around Tokyo and has being going on for months.

"Police say the disappearance of Ten'ou Haruka and the murder of the woman may be connected and possibly the reason why Ten'ou Haruka is missing. It is currently thought that she is either has been kidnapped or is dead somewhere,"

Haruka felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around to gaze at Michiru and the rest of her clan.

"It's time to go,"

Haruka nodded before she followed Michiru.

In the afternoon she was told Michiru was the leader of the clan and she found out her clan members' names. The male guitarist was named Seiya and was currently dating the keyboard player Yaten. Minako and Yaten were almost like brothers and sister as they were constantly picking at each other. The bass guitarist was a tomboy like her and found herself getting along with her quite well. Her name was Makoto and the drummer's name was Taiki who was very close to Makoto.

All seven of them were heading downtown to go hunting in the back streets and alleyways. Haruka starting to accept it all but she still had some guilt about killing people. She wasn't sure why she accepted the mission in helping end the war between the noble and renegade clans, she wasn't sure how was she supposed to stop them. She didn't understand why she was picked, why she was the chosen one?

They continued to walk down in the shadows the streets in their cloaks; Haruka could hear the heartbeats rising in the streets. Currently Michiru has being teaching her how to block it out but she still had a long way to go.

Makoto was the first to leave the group and start hunting in an alleyway, a couple minutes later Minako disappeared. A few moments after that Seiya and Yaten turned left into a back street. It wasn't long before Taiki split from them and soon Haruka and Michiru were moving down in a narrow dirty alley.

"I want a quick one this time, I want to see how fast you can sneak up on your prey and kill them," whispered Michiru.

Haruka lowered the top of the cloak off her head and nodded. She continued to creep silently down the alley before spotting a middle-aged man drunk stumbling through the alley.

He never saw her coming; as she was a few inches behind him she swiftly used her hands to snap his neck. She sunk her teeth straight after into his neck-drinking till she was satiated.

**A/N: The reason this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the first because chapters with songs will be longer. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, please review.**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Months Later

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer and Proz-milo. Also a very special thanks to my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 3: Two months later**

It's been two months since that night at the bar where she first watched The Amarants perform. It has been two months of hunting and training to reach somewhere near Michiru's level of fighting. It's been two months staying low from the police and her friends. It's been two months of avoiding the renegade clans. It's been two months of flirting with Michiru.

During those two months she learned the difference between renegade and noble. Noble vampires were faster and stronger but the renegade vampires were more immune to the sunlight. They also didn't need to feed as much as noble vampires so they can survive out in the sunlight or without blood much longer then nobles.

Both vampire kinds possessed special abilities ranging from premonitions to pyrokinesis and many other abilities.

Haruka stood on top of a skyscraper watching the citizens below continue their everyday lives unaware what was waiting in the dark. She then gazed up at the crescent moon in the dark starry sky and smiled. She glanced down one more time at the streets before walking away.

As she walked the wind messed with her short hair and played with her long black trench coat. She was clad in a pair of tight fitting dark denim jeans and a black muscle shirt. Her black-heeled boots made soft thuds as she walked to the other side of the skyscraper and peered down.

She could not see or hear anyone down in the dirty streets beneath her. She then jumped off the edge and closed her eyes as she felt the wind around her. She felt as if she was gliding through the air.

She then reopened her eyes just when she landed on her feet on the concrete. Her knees bend automatically squatting for a moment before standing up straight. She began walking off further into the back streets searching for her prey. She no longer needed Michiru's assistance in hunting and like Michiru said, she was enjoying it.

As Haruka continued to walk she heard faint footsteps behind her and stopped to turn around to see who was behind her.

Out from a shadow appeared a renegade vampire softly clapping. She smirked as she her pale blue eyes made contact with her teal eyes. "Very impressive," her accent was thick European, possibly from Romania.

Her black curls fell across her pale face as the moonlight shone on her face. The renegade vampire was clad in a sleeveless red top with a flowing black skirt and cloak.

"I'm Veronica, from the renegade Peri clan," introduced Veronica gradually making her way to Haruka.

Haruka hesitated for a moment before answering. She has met a couple other renegade vampires but with Michiru or Makoto. Usually the renegade would try to fight Michiru or Makoto but run away after "Haruka, from the noble Amarants clan,"

"A new clan member? So you're the new baby," Veronica began pacing around her as Haruka watched her every move.

"Baby? What about you? What are you, fifty years old? You're probably the baby in your clan as well," countered back Haruka, she snapped around to face Veronica.

Veronica lightly chuckled "True, true but the difference between us two that I have been hunting much longer than you Haruka. I'm more experienced,"

"The difference between us is renegade blood runs through you and noble blood runs through mine," Haruka shed her coat-knowing renegades never left without a fight.

"Shall we make a test of that?" Veronica untied her cloak and flung it to the other side of the street.

Haruka narrowed her teal eyes as she flashed her vampire teeth. She stretched her fingers feeling her sharp nails scrape against her palm. She waited for Veronica to make the first move.

It wasn't long before Veronica got impatient and charged at Haruka. Her fist rose preparing to strike. Haruka sprinted forward to Veronica easily catching her raised fist and seized her by the throat. She lifted Veronica off the ground while staring back at her smiling.

"I may have not been a vampire for very long but I was trained by the best unlike you who was obviously poorly trained," Haruka used her strength to throw her against the skyscraper.

Veronica cried out as she hit the building. She watched Haruka step closer to her before she scurried away from her sight. She quickly took her cloak as she disappeared off to the night.

Haruka walked over by her coat picking it up and pulling it back on. She then returned to hunting and listened for heartbeats. It wasn't long before she picked up a faint heartbeat and increased her pace. The heartbeat was rapidly rising; perhaps another vampire was out hunting the same prey as her. She broke into a sprint to catch the prey first.

A fence came into her pathway and she fluently leaped up on it. She easily pulled herself up and jumped down as she continued down the street.

The heartbeats pounded louder as she neared her prey. It was just around the corner and she pressed her back against the wall. She waited for the prey and blocked out the heartbeats once she heard footsteps and panting.

Her prey shot out from the corner and she seized it from behind. She then pressed her prey against the wall by her throat before widening her eyes in surprise.

"Rei?"

"Haruka," Rei closed her eyes and heavily panted "Oh god Haruka, great timing as always," breathed Rei reopening her eyes.

Haruka snapped her head to the left as she heard another vampire coming round the corner. Veronica shot out from the corner and halted

"Oh, fuck this," she then took off back where she came from leaving Rei and Haruka alone.

Haruka released her throat taking a couple of steps back letting Rei to catch her breath. She glanced around before taking off knowing she'd be in more trouble if she stayed here. She had just introduced herself to a renegade vampire and knew if she wanted Rei kept alive she couldn't be seen with her.

"Matte, Haruka,"

Rei sprinted after Haruka but after a second turn she lost her. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She was happy that Haruka was still alive but disappointed at the same time.

"Haruka, where are you?" she whispered.

----------

Haruka released the dead body as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She began sprinting back home with Rei on her mind. She missed her friends but knew she couldn't involve them in this war.

Haruka made her way to the studio as she watched Michiru's band practice for their next performance. She smiled as she watched Michiru slowly open her eyes and smiled back at her. A few minutes and Michiru called a break; she led Haruka into the kitchen near by.

"How was hunting?" asked Michiru grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She took a seat opposite of Haruka's at the dining table.

"Alright I guess, I ran into a renegade vampire," Haruka folded her hands together in front of her on the desk gazing at them.

"Did you ask for a name?"

"Didn't need to, her name was Veronica. From the Peri clan," informed Haruka tapping her nails against the table before leaning back "Didn't take much to scare her off. Too easy to fight,"

Michiru took a sip "Don't underestimate Veronica, she's a century and half old. She was testing your capabilities; many vampires that have only been alive as long as you have didn't last as long as you. I'd watch your back while hunting now, now the other clans know about you,"

Haruka nodded before thinking to herself "Michiru,"

"Hai Haruka,"

"I'm a bit worried about my best friend Rei, Veronica was hunting her tonight but I managed to save her,"

Michiru stared at Haruka with a slightly worried gaze "Haruka, does Veronica know she's someone you care about it,"

"No," Haruka shook her head "She just thought I was stealing her meal but Michiru. Rei, she's out there on the streets looking for me,"

"I know, it's best if you stay away from her,"

Haruka bit her lip glancing down for a moment "I don't think I can, I have to make sure she's going to be safe. Just after hunts let me check on her, please,"

Michiru pursed her lips together in thought as she ran her long delicate fingers down the bottle "Fine, but under a condition that you don't interact with her, at all. Don't take too long either,"

----------

Haruka sat in a sakura tree watching Rei serve her grandfather dinner; a small smile crossed her face. She flicked a sakura blossom off her cloak before glancing around. She then spotted Veronica and a couple other vampires following her way up to the temple. She recognized one of them was also the vampire that chased her the night she met Michiru.

"Shimatta," She gracefully dropped down from the tree and kept to the shadows. She kept an eye on them.

Veronica took a sniff of the air before smiling "Yes, the same scent of my meal from last night. Since I lost her to that new Amarants vampire, we'll have fun with the relatives,"

The other vampires sniggered as they made their way up towards the temple.

"Fuck,"

Soundlessly she ran up to the side of the temple and entered through the back door. She hurriedly but quietly made her way to the kitchen where Rei was. Her back faced Haruka as she placed the dirty dishes into the sink.

With practice Haruka snuck up behind and covered Rei's mouth and nose cutting of her breathing. Rei squirmed and cried before she got light-headed and lost consciousness. Haruka then carefully laid her down on the cold tiles and sneaked into the dinning area. She watched Rei's grandfather carry his empty bowl towards to the kitchen.

Both of them heard the front door kicked open and the Peri clan walked in. Rei's grandfather halted before furrowing his brow "What on earth are you doing here? Who the hell said you could break into my home?"

Veronica chuckled glancing back at clan "Well, well. She does have relatives, I'm sure the boss would like a special treat, right boys?"

Rei's grandfather took a step back in fear while the Peri clan snickered. Haruka took her cue to step in. She silently walked up behind Rei's grandfather putting her hand over his mouth and letting her sharp nails scratch his cheek.

"Unfortunately you're too late, his my meal now. Only meal left in the temple so why don't you just fuck off and hunt someplace else. You didn't think I'd come here after I finished off his lovely granddaughter?"

Rei's grandfather tried to cry out but his pleas where muffled. He squirmed under Haruka's grip his eyes wide in fear.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at Haruka glaring at her "That's not fair. I saw her first, I should get the old man,"

Haruka shrugged her shoulder "Well, if you haven't learned from the past hundred and fifty years that life isn't fair,"

"Veronica, you can finish her. Stop playing around with her, just get rid of her,"

Veronica gave a short glance back at her clan before narrowing her eyes on Haruka. A sly smile crossed her face as she raised her hand and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden Haruka had been thrown back against the wall behind her. She let out a small grunt after she hit the wall and fell down on her hands and knees.

"Rei, Rei, get out of here," yelled Rei's grandfather grabbing a chair and started repeatedly hitting the renegade vampires.

The renegade vampires hissed before Veronica seized the chair and hurled it against the wall. She then backhanded the old man causing his to fall back on the ground.

"Shit," Haruka glanced up slowly rising back on her feet before she dashed over to Rei's grandfather side. She dragged him back but she was pushed off balanced by Veronica's telekinesis.

Veronica's clan members took hold of the old man and dragged him outside leaving Haruka alone with Veronica and Rei unconscious in the kitchen.

Veronica circled Haruka and stood behind her as she pushed herself off the ground. Veronica chuckled with a grin flexing her fingers. "I have to say I held back last night,"

Haruka glared at her carefully rising to her feet again before getting knocked over by Veronica again. She landed flat on her back and grunted pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Any last words?"

At the corner of her eyes she spotted Rei sneaking up behind Veronica. She kept a straight face and continued her glaring at Veronica "Have fun in the morning,"

Bang!

Veronica fell forward beside her revealing Rei holding a frying pan. She smiled before helping Haruka up to her feet. Once Haruka was on her feet she was enveloped and crushed by Rei's arms.

"Haruka, you're still alive," sobbed Rei tightening her grip.

Haruka grunted and squirmed in Rei's arms "I err, oh fuck," Haruka just remembered Michiru's promise but she couldn't leave Rei alone.

'Michiru's going to kill me, again'

----------

Michiru glanced at her Rolex as she continued down the hall in search of Haruka. She felt Haruka's presence coming back to the mansion and heard a heartbeat.

Curious, she followed the heartbeats to one of the guestroom where an unconscious girl slept on the bed. She recognized her as one of Haruka's friends and shook her head.

"Michiru," she glanced to her right watching Haruka rise out of her chair and made her way to her. She bit her lip and started giving puppy eyes "I know you said no interactions but Veronica came after her. I…I couldn't let Veronica kill her, she's my best friend,"

Michiru stared at Haruka's pleading eyes that were filed with the worry of her friend. Michiru gazed away from the eyes and felt herself giving in "How are you going to break it to her we're vampires,"

Haruka scratched the back of her neck "I was hoping that we don't tell her,"

Michiru crossed her arms and shook her head "It's gonna happen, Minako wont control herself around her," there was a pause before Michiru went on "She can stay but you have to break the news. I can't keep any promises about the others, she's your responsibility,"

Haruka bent her knees as she clasped her hands together and smiled "Thankyou,"

Chuckling, Michiru proceeded to leave but Haruka caught her wrist bringing her close to her. Her eyes widen a bit letting Haruka pull her back to her and Michiru slowly gazed up at her. Haruka leaned in planting a small peck on the check causing her to feel light inside"I really appreciate you letting her stay,"

Michiru showed her own smile "Just make sure she doesn't end up as snack food," and with that she left Haruka to look after her friend.

**A/N: Kind of being a stressful week. Argh, midterms. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aquarius New Mission

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru.**

**I know the update was slow but I've been so busy with studying especially with Chemistry and trying to keep up with my other subjects.**

**Anyway, since it's holidays I have more time for write Damned and Divine and Deadly Gardens.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer, Sailor_Moon_Fan and Hart. Also a very special thanks to my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 4: Aquarius (New Mission)**

Michiru twisted and turned while she slept, a soft moan escaped her lips. Her thick black curtains blocked the sun out. Her long curls were a tangled mess and her short green negligee started to ride up her thighs.

_The moon shone faintly as the old bus drove down the dark road. The bus driver glanced back at the five passengers. Their pale faces made him squirm in his seat and noticed that they were clad in very old-fashioned clothing._

"_You going to a party?" he asked._

_The blonde passenger with odd bun-head pigtails smiled "You can say something like that,"_

_The driver returned his gaze back to the road. The road turned downhill and an eerie scratching noise was heard above it. The passengers glanced up, their faces filled with worry._

"_Don't worry about that, probably just the trees scratching the bus," reassured the bus driver but the passengers weren't convinced. _

_The noise increased and the small black-haired girl glanced around "Setsuna, they're coming,"_

_Setsuna embraced the small girl in her arms as she gazed out the windows "It'll be okay Hotaru-chan, we're almost there,"_

_Suddenly a fist crashed through the glass by the Hotaru's side window and she gave a small shriek. The passengers stood up and backed away while the driver glanced back._

"_What the hell is going on back there?" he screamed. _

_Another fist crashed though on the driver's side of the window and seized him by the face. The driver screamed in pain as he was dragged out the window. Snarls and growls were heard as the passengers huddled up together._

_Fifteen renegade vampires cornered the five passengers as they smashed the windows and advanced to them. The bus overturned and crashed into a metal pole. It wasn't long before the renegades left the bus leaving the five passengers lying in their own blood and their heads violently ripped off._

Michiru abruptly woke with a small trail of sweat on the side of her face. With a shaky hand she wiped off the sweat. She then crawled out of bed and made her way downstairs to the studio.

As she passed the kitchen she picked up the letter that rested on the counter and briefly read it.

_Dear Michiru Noble Amaranth,_

_We're coming soon, around the next full moon. We arrive by the Keiko Lake, please meet us there but if it isn't possible at the time then send someone from your clan._

_From Serenity First Noble._

She flicked the lights on as she entered the studio and took out her tuned the strings and off the top of her head began playing. She easily lost herself in the music and closed her eyes. She felt lyrics come into her head and began softly singing.

"I need you Aquarius, enchanted that I will have to stay. I feel you Aquarius," she heard soft notes from the piano playing and slowly opened her eyes "Cause you the sea set me free," her eyes darted to the piano and saw Haruka sitting there playing along with her.

Michiru took the bow off the violin as the note faded away and gazed at Haruka. Haruka had stopped playing as well and turned around giving her a smile.

"You needed me?" grinned Haruka leaning back on the piano.

"Huh?" uttered the violinist dumb folded. She set her violin back in its case and took a metal stool sitting down by Haruka.

"Aquarius, it is my zodiac sign; you called for me,"

"Oh," an idea flicked in Michiru's head as she leaned back to the small table behind her grabbing music paper and a pencil. She began dotting down lines on the paper and drawing music notes along the lines.

Haruka bend over reading off her shoulder what she wrote and read out loud "Cause you the sea set me free. You call to me Aquarius. You call to me, you set me free,"

"Well now we have the chorus done," Michiru gazed at Haruka and smiled. "Would you like to join the band? You're already a clan member,"

Haruka nervously scratched the back of neck thinking for a moment "I'm not very confident in the singing department and you already have someone on the keyboard,"

Michiru chuckled "You don't have to sing silly, we can have Yaten as another guitarist and you can take his position on the keyboard. Plus, every member had written or helped write a song. This could be ours,"

Haruka thought for a moment and tapped her fingers against the piano "I'd like to help you write this song definitely and I have missed the playing the piano a bit,"

Michiru glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned "But I'm afraid we'll have to continue writing this later. There's a new mission I have to inform and we cannot fail it," Michiru rose from the stool and packed away her violin. She exited the studio with Haruka following "I had another vision this morning, The Firsts are about to be hunted,"

Haruka followed Michiru upstairs nodding her head "The Ancient vampires, but they're the strongest aren't they?"

"Yes but five nobles against fifteen renegades, it's a massacre," Michiru entered her room flinging open her wardrobe doors and rifling through her clothes.

"Shimatta,"

Michiru snatched a pair of denim leggings and a tight black shirt. She spun around only inches away from Haruka. She gazed right into her dark teal eyes feeling a chill climb up her spine.

"Um, I'm about to change,"

"Oh, right. I should leave then," said Haruka nervously backing out of the room.

"Unless you want to stay and watch?" grinned Michiru cheekily, her hands beginning to push the straps off her shoulders.

"Haruka," yelled out Rei frantically from the hallway.

"I um, Rei. I better get to her before Minako does," with that Haruka darted out of the room causing Michiru to lightly chuckle.

----------

Haruka easily found Rei wondering the corridors of the mansion. She took hold of her arm guiding her back into the guest room and locked the door.

"Ssshh, there are others still asleep," hushed Haruka pushing Rei to sit back on the bed.

"It's three in the fucking afternoon, who the fuck will be asleep at this hour?"

"Rei," scolded Haruka.

Rei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms quieting down "Anyway, where the hell am I and where the fuck have you been? I've been searching for you for ages," exclaimed Rei throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Haruka ran her hands through her hair as she started pacing around the room" You probably won't believe but it's best if I tell you. The reason I fled is because…." Haruka paused for a moment gazing at Rei "I'm a vampire,"

Rei broke into fits of laughter quickly doubling over and lying back "for a minute there I thought you were serious, please Haruka. Tell me the truth,"

Haruka quirked an eyebrow and just stared at Rei. Rei stopped laughing and furrowed her eyebrows gazing back at Haruka's serious face "Wait, what? Vampires don't exist?" she stood up slowly.

"You want proof?" Haruka stepped closer to Rei and began circling her; she could hear Rei's heartbeat speeding up. With a hand she drew back Rei's hair brushing her ice cold fingers against her skin and revealing Rei's neck "Right now your heart rate is rapidly increasing because of me, I can hear it pounding in my ears"

Rei darted away from her and backed away to the door; her face filled with fear "Haruka, stop that. You're scaring me,"

Haruka turned her head towards Rei slowly advancing to her "I know, gomen." She shook her head and shoved her hands in the depths of her pockets "But I'm telling you the truth Rei, that woman who died same time when I disappeared. I killed her, I drank her blood,"

Rei stared at her mortified as her trembling hand moved to the doorknob and twisted it. The knob refused to turn and she seized the knob with both hands trying to break the door open.

Haruka took a few strides placing her hand over Rei's "Stop, Michiru will kill me if I break the door. I've got the key to it,"

Rei glanced up at her; her terrified blue eyes met calm teal ones "I want to go home," cried Rei her eyes swelling up with tears.

"Gomen nasi, but you can't. They'll come back for you Rei, they'll kill you,"

Rei froze and swallowed hard staring back at Haruka "Haruka, my grandfather. Did they…" her quivering voice trailed off and Haruka nodded in response.

Rei bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut while small tears spilled out. Haruka rubbed her back trying to comfort her before enveloping in her arms "I'm so sorry Rei,"

----------

Haruka ran her hand through her sandy locks making her way to the lounge area for the clan meeting; Michiru was going inform everyone about the new mission lying ahead of them. After two months of training her skills are going to be put to test properly. She was confident but a bit frightened at the same time. Everyone in the clan had special abilities but her; she had to rely completely on her new combat skills and vampiric instincts.

Haruka was the last to join and collapsed straight onto the leather couch watching Seiya close the double doors. He then proceeded to lock it and settle down between Yaten and Haruka. On the armchair on the right Minako took a seat crossing her legs gracefully while Makoto sat on the armrest of the chair.

Across them Michiru stood elegantly poised her hands intertwining together and her ocean eyes gazing back at them. She cleared her throat before she began speaking "Our leaders, the ancient ones will be in trouble soon. Last night I had another vision; the renegades' plot to kill them at the next full moon. The location I recognized was not to far away from the Keiko Lake,"

"Kuso," muttered Seiya sharing a glance with Yaten.

"Who's going to stay behind for when all the other noble clans come over? Whose going to organize the reunion party we are holding?" worry crossed Yaten's face while Seiya stroked his hair and kissed him on the cheek.

A week ago Michiru organized a reunion party for all the noble clans to attend with the ancients. Since there were only three clans including theirs, every leader agreed on joining as one big clan and prepare to take out the renegade clans one by one.

"I've though about that too Yaten. You and Minako can stay behind; both your abilities are better for defence in case the renegades' come by. Everyone else will follow me to Keiko Lake," answered Michiru gazing back at Yaten.

Everyone murmured in agreement, the plans were set. It wasn't soon before Minako piped up "Anyway, I'm sure everybody heard it but there's a human in our home. Michiru-sama, is it a snack for us?" smirked Minako running her tongue along her fangs.

Michiru turned her head to Haruka "Haruka, your turn to share your news. Up you get,"

Haruka nervously stood from her seat and stood in front of her clan members while Michiru took her seat on the couch. She scratched the back of her neck before letting her arms rest by her side "Well, the human upstairs is my best friend Rei. I know that I shouldn't be interacting with humans and stop all my previous contact but this wasn't entirely my fault. Veronica, Veronica just recently killed her grandfather and I couldn't let my best friend die. She's like family to me and if she doesn't stay here Veronica will kill her. So far Veronica has no idea about her and thinks I killed her but when she does find out, she can use it against me. So I ask you please don't kill her, she knows we're all vampires and she's promised to keep it secret. And when she goes out she'll be careful and wear a cloak,"

Everyone stared at her silently before gazing at each other. Makoto gazed over to Michiru "Michiru-sama, are you allowing this?"

Michiru gazed at everyone sitting down and back at Haruka "I've told her she could stay as long Rei knows whom we are but she is Haruka's responsibility. That's all; it's your choice if you'll go along with Haruka,"

Makoto glanced back at Haruka pondering for a moment "I won't touch her, I've tried saving my best friend but I unfortunately couldn't. You have my word Haruka; I can control my blood thirst."

Haruka smiled and bowed to Makoto "Arigato Mako-chan," She then stared at Minako.

Minako leaned on her right hand pondering as well and a grin crossed her face "A human in the house, can I taste her?"

"No," replied Haruka flat out.

Minako pouted, "Mmmm, you're no fun but I won't hurt as long as I'm allowed to talk to her,"

"Alright, just control yourself around her Mina-chan,"

Yaten and Seiya shared another look before Yaten spoke up "If she gets on my nerves or in my way I can't promise anything that'll happen next. Other then that whatever,"

"Um, thanks I guess. Seiya?"

"Same with Makoto, you have my word as well and I'll control Minako if she ever gets out of control,"

Haruka bowed and grinned to Seiya "Arigato, all of you,"

Michiru stood up taking her place back in front of everyone while Haruka returned to her seat "Rei will also be staying her for the party, I suggest she doesn't come down to the party unless accompanied by one of us,"

Haruka nodded in agreement.

"So we have one week to prepare for the upcoming mission, it's going to be us plus five ancients against fifteen renegades. It's not going to be easy but we'll make it through,"

----------

As the week began Haruka spent her time training with Michiru, composing music for their new song or spending time with Rei. Minako seemed oddly interested in Rei and whenever Haruka wasn't with Rei it would be Minako.

She didn't mind, as long as Rei is in once piece.

Haruka blocked a flying kick from Michiru and both of them circled each other. Sweat poured down their foreheads and side of their faces.

Haruka's white tank top and navy sports shorts were slowly getting soaked in her sweat and so did Michiru's black singlet and tight pants. Michiru beamed at Haruka receiving a grin from Haruka.

Haruka sent a few kicks and punches to Michiru only to have her attacks blocked. Michiru then swiftly seized Haruka's arm-twisting it behind her back and forced her onto the ground. She straddled her waist as she pinned Haruka down on the blue mattress.

Haruka let out a moan as she started squirming under Michiru, Michiru loosened her grip letting Haruka roll onto her back and pinned her hands above her head. She grinned resting her forehead against Haruka's "Not bad, you've got to work on your technique and you're a little slow,"

"I know, I'll work on it,"

Michiru's lips lingered over Haruka's temping lips, their first kiss playing in her head. She wasn't sure if Haruka remembered it, she was dying at the time. She bit her lip staring at Haruka's teal eyes and watched them close. She felt Haruka reach up capturing her lips and felt her own eyes close.

She released Haruka's hands and held her face in her hands. She felt Haruka's arm wrap around her waist and push her onto her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Haruka pulled away to stare into her eyes. Michiru ran her long fingers through her sweaty blonde hair.

"We should go shower,"

Haruka nodded in agreement kissing the palm of Michiru's hand as it caressed her cheek again "Meet at the studio after?"

Both of them rushed into their separate bathrooms washing the sweat off their bodies and out of their hair. Michiru changed into her navy dress while Haruka just threw on tight black slacks and a tight navy t-shirt showing her feminie figure.

Haruka took her seat on the piano with Michiru joining them and the music sheets in front of them. They shared a glance as they started composing. Haruka played the first verse again and Michiru began writing lyrics underneath Haruka's notes. She then began softly singing and Haruka joined in.

"I hear your whispers, break the silence and it calms me down. A taste on my lips,  
your salty kisses," sang Michiru.

Haruka then sung the next couple of lines "They say I'm seeking out the danger. That one day you won't let me go,"

"I'll drown, you'll take me down," Michiru joined in and the soft keys of Haruka's notes faded away.

They shared a content gaze smiling at each other. They were then interrupted by the others informing it was time to go hunting. They nodded hurriedly packing the sheets away and threw on their coats. They shared one more glance before exiting.

----------

_Rei paced around her room wiping her red eyes, she had finished crying over her grandfather's death and hoped it was quick. She couldn't believe what Haruka just told but when she visited Haruka's apartment two months ago she was acting weirdly._

_'Was she even alive when I visited her that morning?" she thought to herself._

_There was a knock on the door and she presumed it was Haruka "Come in," she mumbled._

_The door opened revealing the blonde singer of the Amarants band. She poked her head in and smiled innocently "Hello, you must be Rei," she walked into the room and closed the door "Haruka told me about you,"_

_Rei didn't reply and weakly smiled at the blonde._

_"I'm Minako," introduced Mina raising her hand in a western style greeting "Pleased to meet you finally,"_

**A/N: Aquarius is not mine and is by Within Temptation. Thanks for reading and please review. This scene right here is a flashback. The next chapter I'm writing on the other relationships apart from Haruka/Michiru:P**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


	5. Chapter 5: Vampiric Bonds

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru.**

**If anyone got confused last chapter, this chapter is pretty much what else happened during the week starting right after the meeting. Also an insight on the other characters.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer, Sailor_Moon_Fan, Hart, V and Ramanda87. Also a very special thanks to my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**C****hapter 5: Vampiric Bonds**

Rei paced around her room wiping her red eyes, she had finished crying over her grandfather's death and hoped it was quick. She couldn't believe what Haruka just told but when she visited Haruka's apartment two months ago she was acting weirdly.

'Was she even alive when I visited her that morning?" she thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door and she presumed it was Haruka "Come in," she mumbled.

The door opened revealing the blonde singer of the Amarants band. She poked her head in and smiled innocently "Hello, you must be Rei," she walked into the room and closed the door "Haruka told me about you,"

Rei didn't reply and weakly smiled at the blonde.

"I'm Minako," introduced Mina raising her hand in a western style greeting "Pleased to meet you finally,"

There was a silent pause before Rei spoke up "So, you're a vampire. What's it like?"

Minako paced around grinning from ear to ear "It's fantastic, apart from when I step into sunlight. The sun hurts my skin and eyes but it's fantastic. Your instincts, impulses and physical abilities improve. And if you live, well dead long enough, you get a special ability,"

Rei gazed at her as if she was hypnotised, just like the first moment she saw her "What's your special ability?"

Mina's grin grew wider as she expected that answer. She snatched the candle off the desk and threw it over to Rei who easily caught it "I'll show you. Chuck it at my face,"

Rei quirked an eyebrow before complying with what Minako said. A silvery wall became visible in front of Minako and the candle crashed against it before falling to the carpet. The wall disappeared and Minako picked the candle of the ground.

"Force fields, best used for defence. In a week there'll be a party, well more like reunion of vampires. Some of our clan members including Haruka will be leaving to bring some really old vampires home safely, and in case anyone attacks us. I'll be here keeping us safe,"

Rei stepped back taking her former seat on the bed "That's pretty neat, so how long have you been a vampire?"

Minako placed the candle back on the desk and sat down by Rei "About a century and fourteen years,"

"Wow, that's one big age difference from what you look. Ageless beauty,"

Minako leaned a bit more in to Rei "Are you interested in becoming one? To be twenty-three forever,"

Rei turned her head and shared Minako's gaze pondering for a moment.

There was a knock on the door interrupting them but neither Rei nor Mina broke their gaze at each other.

"Think about it,"

----------

"I can't believe she's the chosen one, she can't even let go of her past. How is she going to help stop this war?" cajoled Yaten as Seiya followed him into their bedroom.

"I don't know but Michiru's visions tend to come true. It might not seem like she's the one now but when the time comes, we'll know why," assured Seiya; he padded up behind Yaten and wrapped his arms around him "You should stop worrying about it, there's no need to,"

Yaten pouted and turned around in Seiya's embrace to face him "You better be right," Yaten pecked him on the lips.

Seiya grinned leaning in to kiss Yaten back. The kiss deepened and his hand went up to cradle the back of Yaten's head. His fingers threaded through his hair before both of them began stumbling back. As Yaten's knees hit the back of the bed, both of them fell on the bed. Seiya grabbed Yaten by his hips and moved them up the bed onto the pillows.

Yaten raked his vampire teeth over the nape of Seiya's neck causing him to shiver. Seiya gazed down into Yaten's eyes and softly kissing him "I love you,"

"I love you too," whispered Yaten back as his hand rested on the back of his neck.

Seiya's mouth went down nuzzle Yaten's neck while caressing his cheek with his thumb. He then began whispering in his ear "Tomorrow night, how about I take you out to a fancy little home just outside Juaban district,"

A small smile crossed Yaten's face as he kissed Seiya "That sounds nice,"

----------

Makoto carefully opened Taiki's bedroom door and walked in the dimly lit room. Taiki sat there on the bed, his reading glasses on with a novel in his hands and the lamp beside him switched on.

"I didn't see you at the meeting?"

Taiki gazed up from his novel and placed down on his nightstand "Last night during hunting I was injured, I'm just waiting it to heal. He lifted up his grey sweatshirt revealing a stab wound on his abdomen.

Makoto sat at the end of the bed, her eyes still gazing at his wound "I can bring your meal tonight if you want me to,"

Taiki pulled down his shirt back over his wound and smiled softly at Makoto "That would be nice, I really appreciate it. So what was the meeting about?"

"There's a new mission; Michiru had a vision about the ancients. They're in trouble and we have to rescue them. If you're feeling fine by then you'll probably be coming but if not, staying here with the ones who are organising the reunion,"

Taiki nodded as his gaze went back to his novel "What about the human currently staying here?"

Makoto crawled up to Taiki and glanced at the novel he was reading, "That's Haruka's friend. Veronica tried to kill and Michiru said it was all right to keep her here. All of us promised Haruka we wouldn't eat her," Makoto glanced at the title of the book written on the top of the old yellow page "Red Leaves, seems interesting. What is it about?"

Taiki briefly glanced at Makoto and turned the page "It's a criminal investigation story about a dead girl,"

"You seem to be interested in crime novels lately," Makoto laid her head on his shoulder before flexing her vampire nails.

"Just wondering what's today's police service is like, technology is improving. It's going to get harder to eat and getaway. Don't want the whole world to find out vampires exist, we already have to put up with the occasional vampire hunter,"

Makoto absently nodded her head "Yeah, I've almost being busted by the cops a couple of times. Needless to say I was too fast for them and if they pull my file I've been missing for a hundred and ninety years,"

There was a small pause of silence before Taiki flipped the page "Do you miss your past life?"

Makoto thought for a moment before answering "No, our clan, our band is like a family for me," and smiled up at Taiki.

----------

Minako giggled with Rei as they both rested on their backs on old timber bed. Rei shifted onto her side facing Minako who remained on her back. Her eyes scanned over Mina's body and caught her wink. She slightly turned her head away as Minako sat up on the bed.

"Like what you see?" She placed her hand on Rei's jean clad leg slowly trailing up. She watched Rei bite her lip and smirked.

Rei leaned forward capturing Minako's lips resting a hand on her cheek. She felt Minako's hand trail up her leg until she was rubbing in between her legs. Rei let out a low moan before switching her position with Minako. Her other hand lingered on Minako's bare thigh while she passionately kissed Minako.

Mina pulled back allowing Rei to kiss and suck at her neck. She could feel Rei's pulse and her blood thirst started growing. She swallowed hard to ignore it until Rei began biting her neck.

She clumsily pushed her over before running out the door. She didn't stop running until she was out on the streets and began searching for her next prey.

----------

Rei rested her bed a little stunned by Minako's action. One minute she wanted to fuck her, the next it was getting too much for her. What did she do to upset Minako? She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about it.

She heard the door creak open and glanced at who was entering her room. She then returned to think while Haruka made her way to her.

"Hey,"

Rei didn't answer taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling.

"What's wrong?"

Rei's eyes glanced over to Haruka before they returned to absently gazing at the ceiling. She puckered her lips before answering "It's nothing,"

"Bullshit, I know you Rei. It's about Minako isn't it? She didn't try to bite you, did she?"

That's when it clicked in her head why Minako skedaddled out her room; it was because she felt that urge, "That's it," Rei exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

Rei rose into a sitting position and turned to face Haruka "No, Minako and I were making out but all of a sudden she ran out the room. I now know why, it was blood thirst. Did you see where Minako went?"

"She went hunting but stop for a moment here Rei,"

"What?"

"You need to be careful around Minako, she's a vampire and you're human. What happened before is what you got to worry about, her blood thirst. She might not be able hold back next time," Haruka stared in Rei's eyes intently making sure she was listening to her.

"But you're able to hold back,"

Haruka glanced down before answering, "There's a certain point where I can hold back, but you and Minako go past that point. Just be careful and take it slow,"

Rei held up her hands signalling Haruka she could stop "Okay, okay. I get it, geez. You sound like a parent talking about sex to the child,"

Haruka tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow "That's because I am Rei," she shook her head and took a seat on a chair.

----------

Seiya lit the candles set in the middle of the long table before taking a seat opposite Yaten. Both had dressed into their tuxedos and broke into the house Seiya talked about earlier. They were currently waiting for the owners to arrive back from their dinner. Seiya had picked a wealthy middle-aged couple that were homophobic and blackmailing their co-workers. He carefully picked their dinner not wanting to kill a couple that didn't deserve it.

"You like it?" smiled Seiya pouring each of them the expensive wine they found in the cellar.

"I love it," answered Yaten raising his glass softly clinking with Seiya's. He swirled it before taking a sip, it's been a long time since he last tried wine. He forgotten how much he enjoyed the sweet taste of it "We should do this more often,"

"We can't honey, it's better if we eat the ones wondering downtown. We're more likely to get away with them than these people,"

Yaten gave a small frown taking another sip of the wine "I know, there are enough vampire hunters in the world,"

They heard the locks on the front door click, the twisting of the knob and the creaking of the door opening followed by the owners voices.

"Sato's having an affair with Takara, we can use that to get that access to that file. If he doesn't hand it to us we'll tell the boss and wife about it. That should work, if not, we won't have to deal with him anymore,"

Footsteps on the carpet were heard and soon the light flicked on by the husband. Shock and fright appeared over their faces as the gasped and stumbled back "Who the hell are you two? How'd you get in?"

Seiya smiled nodding Yaten as both of them rose from their seats and gradually made their way to the couple. Neither spoke as they advanced at the couple who started back up. In a flash Yaten and Seiya stood behind them sinking their teeth into their necks. After a few moments they dropped their victims and stepped closer to each other. They embraced as they started passionately kissing each other taking time tasting each other's meal.

"Would you like to dance?" asks Seiya softly staring into Yaten's eyes,

Yaten caressed Seiya's cheek softly smiling "Only with you,"

Seiya stepped back making his way to the stereo. He gazed through their music before finding a soft classical track. With a few clicks and buttons the slow music began playing and Seiya returned embraces Yaten again.

Yaten rested his head on Seiya's shoulder as they slow danced around the dead bodies lying on the ground.

----------

Makoto chuckled as she helped Taiki stock up the cupboards and fridges with beer, spirits, expensive wine and any other alcoholic beverages, "We may not be able to eat but we can never stop drinking, another wonderful perks about being immortal. I'll never regret saying yes to Michiru,"

Taiki chuckled with her as he handed over the timber boxes that contained the beverages "Very true indeed Mako-chan, we should start recruiting more. Nowadays its cool be become a vampire. I mean with all those movies, television shows and books about them. Nearly every teenager wants to become one of us,"

Makoto grabbed a bear twisting the cap off with her ring and taking a swig "We're not taking every vampire-wannabe to be one of us. We need to be careful with our choosing, we need people who aren't obsessed with immortality. That's what started this war with renegade and nobles. Renegades were all up themselves, they don't' think about consequences. They forget the importance things, that is why we're going to win,"

"Yeah but it could help if had more than three clans and the ancients. There's like seven renegade clans. We may have more quality than quantity but they did manage to burn five of our clans in their homes,"

"Hey," Makoto pointed her finger at Taiki taking a few steps closer to him "That was very unexpected, some of us were a bit ignorant and didn't think that those simple minded renegades would go this far. They were all burnt at the same night, we were lucky that we were still hunting that night and the others escaped,"

"True, true," agreed Taiki as he took his own beer out and started sipping "I'm just saying we need a bit more quality. I think now that we found Haruka it'll make some difference,"

Makoto stood by Taiki as she helped in moving the remaining couple into the cupboards "You really believe in her,"

Taiki glanced at Makoto as they loaded the last boxes into the fridges "I've always believed in Michiru ever since her first premonition. I understand her, and I understand why Haruka too. I don't know what but there's something in both of them I see. And I have to say I'm impressed how much Haruka has taken in, maybe it'll be something to do with her special ability when she receives it,"

Makoto nodded leaning back on the counter "Maybe," she glanced at the time at her watch and grinned, "Showtime, we better assemble everyone for hunting,"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Path

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru.**

**The reunion party are noble clans from outside Tokyo, Michiru's clan and the ancients are the only clans in Tokyo. Just wanted to make sure that was clear.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer, Sailor_Moon_Fan, Hart, Ramanda87, Proz-milo, Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King and Krugern. Also a very special thanks to my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 6: Path**

Michiru gazed outside the window as she watched the sun set. She shielded her eyes from the sun's beams and watched all the citizens enter their homes. She heard footsteps behind her easily recognising that Haruka was standing behind her. She felt her arms wrap around her and her chin rest on her neck.

"We've got to get ready," whispered Haruka planting soft kisses on her neck.

Michiru nodded in agreement as she turned around in Haruka's embrace. They shared one more soft kiss before heading into the large rumpus room where Mina, Rei, Taiki and Yaten were setting up for the reunion. While they were setting up for the party Makoto and Seiya packed the weapons for tonight's mission in the garage.

"How much longer til this is all set up?"

Mina examined the rumpus room before answering "Half an hour and then we'll have fifteen minutes to spare,"

Michiru nodded glancing around "Okay, I'll go get changed and those on the mission with me will leave. Hope you can take care of all this Mina,"

"I will,"

Michiru ascended upstairs to change into a more comfortable attire for the mission and Haruka made her way to the garage to help out with the packing of the weapons. She examined at the various blades Seiya and Makoto loaded into the boot of the jeep. There was one blade that caught her eye that was still suspended on the wall; the blade was long and curved with a phoenix scribed into the blade just off base the old metal handle. She felt a small tingle in her body as she felt drawn to the blade and before she realised she had walked all the way towards it.

Hesitantly she traced the phoenix with her fingers surprised at its warmth and grabbed hold of the hilt of the blade. Gently she pulled it off the wall feeling it's weight in her hand, which was heavier than she expected. She twisted her wrist around feeling the smooth movement she made with the sword.

"Careful with that," warned Seiya stepping closer to her "that is our most dangerous weapon, only it's respected owner can use it, or even hold the sword,"

Makoto turned her head once she heard Seiya shout and stood by him "Seiya you baka, if the sword didn't want her to hold it would've burned her hand off,"

Seiya's jaw dropped gazing at Makoto in disbelief "But it's not her sword, it belonged to Conan and only him, after he died it would passed on to his…"

"Descendants yes," said Makoto finishing his sentence "In Michiru's vision it said she'll help save the war. I dunno if she's Conan's descendant, maybe not but there's something in her. You know the sword is a powerful supernatural weapon, it only allows people or in this case vampires that are worthy to touch it,"

Seiya gazed at her and the sword "Guard the sword as if it was your life, we cannot bare to lose it especially to an enemy,"

Haruka nodded her head accepting the responsibility "Hai,"

Seiya was about to retreat back to loading but opened his mouth again "Also, you won't have to behead the vampire's head to kill them with that. The blade will burn them and liquefy their insides," and packed away the final blades.

Makoto gave Haruka a smile, which Haruka returned and locked up the trunk. Haruka returned her gaze to examine the sword even more with her eyes. At that moment Michiru came down immediately catching each of theirs attention.

Haruka bit her lip as she watched Michiru making her way to them. She wore a very light blue-green spaghetti strapped fabric dress that was cut off just below the knees. It flowed around her legs with every step she took but still hugged her curves. On her feet she wore leather combat boots.

As Haruka raised her gaze back at Michiru's face she noticed that Michiru kept it down but tamed her waves with a bit of mousse. The mousse darkened her hair a touch making it appear more blue than green matching her attire. A grin crossed her face and began to give orders "Alright, we first arrive at Keiko Lake but stay in the shadows. We'll wait for their bus to arrive with the renegades, we then strike swiftly. No smart-ass comments from any of you, the ancients expect us to bring all of them back as safely as possible. We strike silently, take out the strongest first and we should be fine. Questions, comments?"

Everyone shook their head and took a seat inside the jeep. Haruka just noticed Taiki behind Michiru sharing a smile with Michiru before taking the driver's seat. Haruka opened the door for Michiru and joined her in the backseat along with Makoto.

----------

Minako welcomed the noble clans guiding them to the rumpus room where Yaten asked the guests if they wanted a drink. There were about a forty vampires in the room surprising her how many were still out still giving them hope to win this war before it spreads. She smiled as she saw one of the strongest clans enter but struggled to find their leader. Once everyone was inside she made her way to the makeshift stage and turned the small microphone on.

"Kobanwa minna, I'm so glad to see you all again. It's been a long time since we met like this but unfortunately this time there is a war going on that already wiped out three of Tokyo's clans. On Michiru's behalf I thank you all for attending this reunion, I know most of the clans came from either Kyoto or Osaka. With your help we should win this war of Nobles against Renegades; so far the renegades have stayed in Tokyo. Most likely because they want to wipe out my clan and then the ancients but we won't let them. Right now Michiru and the rest of the clan are on their mission to bring the ancients back to safety here. As we wait the first clan to perform tonight is the Validus clan,"

There was a row of applauds as Minako stepped down stage and five members of the Validus clan stepped up holding cellos close to them. All were men and three of them sat down on the four chairs that Minako had provided for them pre-arrival. One member stepped behind the assembled drum set that Taiki had set up while another one of them had stepped toward the microphone.

"Our leader and vocalist Istar has recently been beheaded by a vampire slayer. Path is dedicated to her as she was always on her own path and stuck to it no matter what. I also hope that Michiru and her clan will be able to find their path back here with the ancients," Riku, the new leader stepped back to his seat with his cello and began playing before he was joined in with the rest of his clan.

----------

The jeep was hidden a few roads down from Keiko Lake while they waited for the bus to arrive. Makoto opened the jeep's trunk allowing the others grab their preferred weapons. Haruka still held onto her weapon confident to wield it against the renegades. Michiru pulled out a set of twin swords and stepped back with Haruka while Seiya gazed around the trunk before deciding on a machete blade. Taiki was the last to pick his weapon of choice and had decided to use the old traditional katana blade.

Once everyone chose their weapon Makoto promptly shut the trunk and they all began making their way up to the Lake. Haruka stared at Makoto confused why she didn't pick a blade from the trunk "Why does Makoto not have a weapon with her?"

Makoto chuckled cracking her neck "I am a weapon Haruka. My ability is super strength; I'm one of the strongest vampires out there. I kill with my hands, that's all I need,"

Haruka widened her eyes on surprise and interest "You can rip a vampire's head with your bare hands?"

"Michiru, I'll strike first. I want to show Haruka one of my most helpful and quickest trick,"

Michiru rolled her eyes in annoyance "Go for it,"

----------

Minako had slinked away to the furthest space of the rumpus room casting down the force field behind the rumpus room and entering it. With a wave of her hand the wall was put back up and she turned to Rei who leaned against a wall just hiding herself from the vampires.

"So far no one asked about the human staying here but if you stay with me you should be fine,"

Rei nodded her head as she peeked and watched the cello rock performance "They're fantastic,"

Minako nodded her head in agreement gazing at Rei. She bit her lip as she forced herself to control her blood thirst, "I have to go back in to present the next performance. Stay here and you should be safe,"

The force field came down again as Minako stepped forward but she felt Rei catch her arm. She glanced back at Rei softly smiling "Nani?"

"Well, you did say I'd be safe with you. So I should be able to enter if I'm by your side,"

Minako pondered for a moment "Alright, but stay close. It's easy to get lost in the crowd," and with that she dragged her behind and kept to the back of the rumpus room with Yaten "Stay with Yaten when I have to go on stage,"

"Uh huh,"

----------

Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, Seiya and Taiki hid in the depths of the trees by the lake waiting for the bus to appear. Michiru closed her eyes as her vision played again in her head. She then stared up at the starry sky watching the clouds hide the faint moon.

"They should arrive…" she was cut off as they watched a bus swerve off the road tumbling on it's side and crashing into the metal pole. Most of the renegades were thrown off the bus along side the road. They pulled themselves up from the concrete and made their way towards the bus.

"Go Makoto," ordered Michiru.

Michiru didn't have to tell her twice as Makoto ran forward trailed by the rest of the group a moment later.

Haruka watched Makoto land behind a vampire and with one swift move she beheaded the vampire by thrusting her hand straight through his neck. She pulled hand out before the head could fall off the neck and ran straight inside the bus.

Haruka felt her jaw drop a little and ran forward holding her sword up in the air striking at the nearest vampire. As the blade hit the vampire's shoulder she cried out in pain while her insides liquefied. It wasn't long before the vampire hit the ground dead with smoke emitting from her wound.

She heard another vampire behind and began swinging her sword slicing each vampire that tried to jump her. It wasn't long before three more landed dead at her feet. Haruka then gazed at Michiru as she faced two other vampires.

Michiru eyed them both carefully as they circled around her. One threw a punch that she easily dodged and sent a kick to his abdomen. She elbowed the vampire behind her knocking him down to the ground with his friend. She spun onto the ground lunging forward with her swords held to her chest and mid-motion she swiftly pulled them out beheading both vampires at the same time when they rose.

Haruka's eyes widened in awe while Michiru sent a wink and a sly grin. She stood back up backing back up to the bus ready to face the five vampires still on the road. They heard screams from inside the bus and peered within to see Makoto tearing off a vampire's head with her fists and teeth.

Haruka then watched the blonde bun-head pigtail woman raises her hand and enclosing her fist. One of the vampires began asphyxiating slowly falling to its knees and collapsing dead. She then turned her head to the little girl who cried out angrily causing the last vampire currently in the bus cringe clamping his ears. He gave a coarse shriek as his face turned purple and started bleeding from his ears, eyes, mouth and nose. The shrieking stopped before he collapsed also dead on the ground.

The girl smiled gazing up at the older woman beside her "Baka vampyr,"

"Everything fine in there?" she called out as Makoto threw the ripped off head onto the overturned bus window.

"Yep,"

Haruka turned her gaze back outside the bus watching Seiya and Taiki decapitate two other vampires. They smiled as three remaining renegades glanced at each other as Michiru and her joined in circling the renegades.

"Who ordered the attack?" asked Michiru pointing one of her blades at the vampires, "Don't make me have to torture you all,"

One of three hesitated to answer but as Haruka rested her blade onto his neck he grunted in pain "Our clan leader,"

"Obviously, give us a name," growled Michiru stepping closer placing her blade on his neck.

The vampire glanced at his comrade but answered anyway "Veronica, Peri clan,"

Michiru smiled stepping back lowering her sword; she gazed at the others before nodding her head "Finish them,"

Haruka, Taiki and Seiya each raised their blades in union as they each beheaded the vampire in front of them. The watched as Makoto lead the ancient vampires out of the bus and all of them stood in a row. Haruka watched as everyone bend down in their knee bowing in respect and followed their actions.

"Serenity-sama," uttered Michiru glancing up at the leader of vampires. Serenity wore a white and gold Victorian gown. The blonde's hair was tied into two odango pigtails on the top of her head and reached down to her ankles.

"Endymion-sama," followed Seiya gazing up adoringly to Serenity's partner. Endymion was clad in a tuxedo with a white vest. In his hand he held a black cane and wore a black top hat on his short jet-black hair.

"Setsuna-sama," Makoto raised her gaze to the woman holding the small girl. Setsuna was clad in a green and black Victorian gown. Her long forest green hair was half place in a bun on the top of her head held by green pins and rest of her hair stretched down her back.

"Helios-sama," Taiki glanced up the pale white-haired young boy. Helios was adorned in a silvery-blue tuxedo with a silver vest.

Haruka gazed up and glanced around unsure what to do. She had no idea what the little black haired girl's name was. Before she could open her mouth the little girl stepped forward to her softly smiling. She wore a small black dress and her hair ended to her shoulders.

She placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder "You're new aren't you? I'm Hotaru,"

Haruka smiled up at the girl "Hello Hotaru-sama. I'm Haruka,"

"My friends, please stand," instructed Serenity making her way to Haruka "Good Evening Haruka, it's a pleasure meeting you," she held her hand out.

Haruka took her hand softly kissing the back of Serenity's hand and rose with her comrades "It's a pleasure meeting you too, Serenity-sama,"

Serenity giggled laying her cold hand on her cheek. She stared deeply in Haruka's teal as she caressed her cheek, "Michiru's vision was right, with your help we will end this war once and for all,"

"I'll do my best to make sure of this," stated Haruka nodding absently.

"I'm sure you will," with that she left Haruka and made her way back to Michiru "It is best if we make our way to your home. Who knows how many renegades are out here,"

"Hai," Michiru nodded her head in agreement and lead them all back to the jeep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. The sword I mentioned with the phoenix is based on Robert E. Howard's tale of King Conan of Aquilonia, 'The Phoenix on the Sword'.**

**Also the outfit Michiru wear is the same that River wears in the movie Serenity. Here's a picture if you'd like to view it. Replace the dot with an actual dot.**

**http://editorialdotsidereelsotcom/Images/Posts/serenitydotjpg**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Closer

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru. By the way, for the first time I decided to put a lemon in my story. So if girl on girl sex puts you off, just skip. The start and end with be marked with two dash lines.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer, Sailor_Moon_Fan, Hart, V, Ramanda87, Proz-milo, Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King, krugern, imjce, CoOkiE86 and inuyouko.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 7: Closer**

Minako heard a knock on the door softly smiling as she dragged Rei along with her to answer the front door, "They made it,"

She swung the door open revealing the rest of the clan with the ancients. She stepped aside letting them all in and bowed to each ancient respectively, "I'm glad you all made a safe trip back,"

Serenity patted Minako's head smiling gently at the young woman "Thankyou, Mina. I hope we get to see one of your rock performances,"

"Hai,"

Minako led them all to the rumpus room while Rei waited back and joined them once she spotted Haruka "The performances has been amazing Haruka, I really can't wait for Mina to sing,"

Haruka chucked at her friend "You realize you have seen Mina perform before?" bumping her friend playfully. She turned her head watching Makoto, Seiya and Taiki run up the stairs to change their blood-splattered clothing.

She gazed at herself checking for any blood splatters on her clothing and frowned spying bloodstains on the sleeve of her white shirt. The back of her hand had dry blood and she raised it to lick it off. Before it reached her mouth Michiru caught her wrist and she raised her gaze meeting Michiru's dark blue orbs.

"You're a noble, you don't drink renegade blood. Mixing different vampire blood is not a good thing and can be painful,"

Haruka dropped her hand by her side, "But what about Makoto? She tore off a vampire's head with her hands and teeth. She would surely would have digested some of it?"

"That's how we know. Makoto prefers to regard as herself as a noble but she's a hybrid of both kinds. Don't spread this around, some of the other nobles will be disgusted that she's still here. Makoto will be currently staying upstairs for the rest of this evening accompanied by Taiki. She'll be having a tough night and try not to disturb her. You too Rei, we're all trying to keep you safe here as a human. Watch your back and keep an eye out as you stay here. The other nobles have asked when will the human feast will begin,"

Haruka and Rei simultaneously nodded their heads and parted ways. Rei quickly returned to Yaten while Haruka joined Michiru upstairs washing any residual blood off. All but Makoto and Taiki returned downstairs greeting the other nobles.

The ancients took a seat at the back as Michiru made her way up on the stage. She glanced at Haruka taking hold of the mic.

"Good evening my family and friends. It's a pleasure seeing most you back here. A few you all have asked about the human feast tonight. We're not having a feast tonight, but tomorrow we will. Yaten has bottled some blood and should be at the table. Our next performance will by some from my own clan and is a bit different from our normal performances. Please enjoy,"

As Michiru returned back to the floor Minako took her side, "Michiru, we need a drummer and bassist. Can you go grab Taiki and ask if anyone else play bass guitar?"

"I'm right here," the two vampires turned around smiling up on Taiki, "Makoto said you'd probably need me but she wont be able to play tonight,"

"Fuck, maybe we'll borrow the Validus's drummer and you can go on bass," suggested Mina while Seiya and Yaten tuned their electric guitars.

Rei nervously stepped in the conversation glancing back at the vampires "I can play bass,"

Everyone whipped his or her heads around to Rei. Mina bit her lip before nodding "But you don't know the notes. The bass opens and ends the song,"

"Just teach me to opening and ending notes, then I can pretty much improvise along with the electric guitars. It's not like you can hear much of the bass with the other guitars,"

----------

Minako stood in front of the audience holding the mic stand softly. She glanced at Seiya who adjusted his own mic while Yaten took out his pick and Taiki sat behind the drum kit. She then glanced to the other side of the stage as Rei played the opening notes of the song. Mina smiled as she hit all the notes before Taiki joined in followed by the electric guitars.

"Want to get closer, in too deep. Where there is something I wish for, I'll go through. Want to get closer into you. No hell to discover, I've got it all inside myself. Salvation you have preached is gone. No way, you can't turn it around," Started Minako with Seiya singing along softly.

There were small glances between Minako and Rei that both Haruka and Michiru noticed. They chuckled at the nervous couple before Michiru enveloped her arms around Haruka's torso. She sent affectionate kisses on the base of her neck while Haruka played with her long fingers.

"Why don't we go upstairs and have our own little fun, ne?" suggested Michiru.

"Looking for a higher ground. Searching for this something missed before," belted Minako holding on tightly to the stand.

"Higher, searching for more," Seiya sang louder as Minako belted the chorus.

"From a higher ground. Will I fall in a right direction?" Mina took the mic out from the stand and began pacing around the stage.

"Higher, searching for," continued Seiya standing closer to his microphone.

Haruka craned her head and turned beaming at Michiru. She dipped her head to kiss her, "Sure, this isn't my style of music anyway,"

With that Michiru dropped her arms and took Haruka's hand leading her upstairs. As soon as they were out of sight Michiru pressed Haruka against the wall taking her lips with her own. Haruka's immediately wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist forcing their bodies closer together.

"Falling apart, there's nothing real. That will convince me to change but I'll go through. Want to get closer into you. No hell to discover, there is just nothing to betray. Salvation you have preached is gone. No way, you can't turn it around,"

As soon as Haruka felt Michiru's tongue on her lips she opened her mouth immediately. Haruka couldn't help but to let back a moan immediately taking hold the back of Michiru's head. She then took over pressing Michiru up against the wall and slipped her leg between Michiru's. She smirked when she heard Michiru moan and lowered her mouth on the nape of Michiru's neck and began sucking.

"Oh kami-sama," Michiru placed her arms around Haruka's neck and wrapped a leg around her waist. She began grinding against Haruka's thigh, "Haruka,"

Haruka gazed back up at Michiru and returned to sucking her lips. Her hands held her waist firmly before one hand slipped underneath her dress caressing her thigh.

"Haruka, bedroom. Mine is a door down on your right,"

"Looking for a higher ground. Searching for this something missed before," Mina padded over to Seiya as he sang.

"Higher, searching for more,"

"From a higher ground. Will I fall in a right direction?" She then went forward back to the audience leaning forward to their direction.

"Higher, searching for more,"

--

Haruka and Michiru stumbled into the bedroom; Haruka kicked the door closed while Michiru's hand discarded her jacket. As Haruka began shrugging out of her shirt, Michiru's mouth started sucking and biting at her neck. Their lips met again and their tongues battled against each other. Michiru's hands cradled Haruka's hips before slipping behind caressing her back. She slid her hands up quickly releasing the clasp of Haruka's bra allowing it to drop on the carpet. Her hands fondled her pert breasts thumbing Haruka's hard nipples causing Haruka to moan.

Haruka slid the straps of Michiru's dress off her shoulders and pushed it down till it dropped on the carpet with her bra joining a moment later. Haruka rested her forehead against Michiru's recognizing a mischief spark in her eyes.

"I'm going to get you back for that," with that she pushed Michiru on the bed resting her hips between her legs. She softly kissed her pink nipples before giving one slow licks. She smirked when she heard Michiru groan and began sucking. She made sure her other nipple got the same attention.

"Looking for a higher ground. Searching for this something missed before," Mina took a few steps back smiling at Rei.

"Higher, searching for more,"

"From a higher ground. Will I fall in a right direction?" Mina began rocking her body with the music before returning back to the audience.

"Higher, searching for more,"

Haruka returned to Michiru's red lips her hands pulling Michiru's legs up. She slid her panties off tossing them aside. She felt Michiru's hands at her belt and within seconds it was unbuckled. Haruka helped her shrug her trousers and underwear off before pressing her groin against Michiru's. Both of them deeply moaned and Haruka felt Michiru's nails drag down her back. Haruka hissed as she felt her nails scratch her back that'll surely leave marks and rolled over onto her back.

Michiru bent Haruka's legs positioning herself between them and began kissing down from her neck. She playfully nipped Haruka's nipples as she went down and briefly began sucking hard just above her hip. She then began biting making a clear and dark mark. She felt Haruka cradle her head when she began biting and sucking lower. Her tongue darted out licking her opening first and began sucking her clit. She smirked when she heard another deep moan and her tongue darted back in her opening. Michiru then began massing her walls.

"Looking for a higher ground. Searching for this something missed before," Mina sang this time a bit softly while Seiya concentrated on his guitar.

"From a higher ground. Will I fall in a right direction?" Mina held her hand against her chest and closed her eyes.

"Higher, searching for,"

"Fuck," Haruka's hands began gripping the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut. Her back then arched off the bed. It wasn't long before she climaxed and cried out hoarsely.

Michiru crawled up receiving another searing kiss from Haruka and straddled her waist. Haruka sat up and closed her eyes as her hands held onto Michiru's hips. She switched positions laying Michiru underneath her body. She spread Michiru's taut thighs; her eyes never broke from Michiru's lusting gaze as gently stroked her clit.

Haruka leaned forward kissing Michiru hard; their sharp vampire teeth scraped against each other's lips drawing blood. They continued kissing and sucking each others lips embracing each other tightly.

"Looking for a higher ground. Searching for this something missed before," Minako began rocking her body against the music again leaning back away from the audience.

"Higher, searching for more,"

Michiru hissed as Haruka tried to enter her with her fingers. Haruka realised her nails were too long and sharp so instead lowered her head back down between Michiru's thighs. She continued caressing between her thighs and began sucking on her clit hard. Her eyes glanced up watching Michiru thrust her chest high in the air and fondle her own hard nipples.

"From a higher ground. Will I fall in a right…" Minako fell on her knee tilting her head back belting out the last notes.

"Higher, searching for," finished Seiya as his guitar notes faded away. He glanced across the stage to Rei who managed to finish the song.

Haruka spread Michiru's thighs further and her tongue darted inside Michiru licking her walls as they began contracting. She then returned to sucking and nipping Michiru's clit till she came calling out he name.

--

"Michiru?" started Haruka running her hand through Michiru's tresses. They lay on their sides in the cool darkness of Michiru's bedroom.

"Hai,"

"Do you think I'm Conan's descendant?" she asked gazing intently at Michiru. She rested her forehead against hers enjoying the feeling of their nude bodies pressed against each other. The moonlight shone on them comforting them in the dark.

"I don't know, we have no proof. I haven't seen any connections between you two,"

"But could be the reason I will help stop this war is because I might be Conan's descendent," proposed Haruka dotting kisses along neck and shoulder.

"My dream didn't tell me anything about Conan though. There could be other reasons why you were chosen. It's too early to tell Haruka,"

"I know, I know. But what do you think?" Haruka stopped her action and returned to Michiru's eyes.

Michiru shook her head taking Haruka's face in her hands, "I think you're being arrogant because you're the only one able to touch his sword. Don't rush me about seeing in the future. They come to me, not the other way round,"

Haruka chuckled brushing her nose against Michiru's "Oh c'mon, I'm not the only one arrogant here,"

Michiru softly kissed Haruka, "I know," she then proceeded to rise out of bed and pull her clothes back on, "It's best if we get back to the party. Others will get suspicious and I am one of the hosts of the party,"

Haruka frowned slowly sitting up holding the sheet around her waist, "Do we have to?"

Michiru chuckled gently holding Haruka's chin and kissed her swiftly, "We can do this later when everyone goes to bed,"

With that Haruka proceeded to dress and both made their back to the party.

----------

Minako and Rei stepped off stage once they were applauded and Seiya took over hosting the party. Mina led her to the room Rei previously hid in and quickly snatched a glass of blood.

"So, um. When will you start discussing this war and attack and defence tactics?" asked Rei slightly breathing hard.

Minako chuckled draining her glass of blood, "Tomorrow, we're just having fun tonight. That's you know, what you do at parties,"

Rei laughed with Minako taking a few tentative steps closer. As Minako set her glass down Rei cupped Minako's cheek and kissed her deeply. She ran her other hand through Mina's long locks and continued kissing her passionately.

"Rei," Minako pulled away gazing up tenderly in her eyes, "I'm afraid I'm going to kill you. I don't want to kill you,"

"Then make me one of you. You asked me if I wanted to be twenty-three forever. I thought about it and I've decided that I do. I can't see a reason of staying human. My family is gone, my best friend is already a vampire and the girl I want is scared of killing me because I'm still mortal. I don't want you all fretting about me getting bitten anymore, I'm ready," stated Rei holding Minako softly. She brushed her hair over her ear smiling down at her.

"We could break up, we've only known each other for a week,"

"Then why you care so much for me already if that's what you think,"

Minako paused biting her lip. She stared up in Rei's eyes before nodding, "Alright, if this is what you want. It might hurt a little," Mina dragged Rei a little further from the party.

"Close your eyes," softly whispered Mina tilting her head to the side. Her small sharp vampire teeth pierced Rei's skin easily and slowly began drinking. Once Rei felt light headed she stopped sucking and stepped back. Rei stumbled back before Mina seated her. She bit hard on her wrist creating a deep wound and raised it to Rei's lips.

Rei glanced up at her before taking her wrist and began drinking deeply. She could feel her heartbeat rise and her own body transforming.

"Minako," shouted Haruka as she entered the room with Michiru, "what the fuck are you doing,"

Minako bit her lip and took her wrist out of Rei's grasp as soon as she felt her new vampire teeth scrape her skin, "It's not what it looks like Haruka,"

"What, you didn't accidentally attack Rei and now trying to cover it up by turning her into a vampire,"

Rei blinked a couple of times just hearing the argument that was ensuing. She stood up taking a few tentative steps like her first time to walk as a toddler.

"Haruka, it's not Mina's fault. I asked her," explained Rei, "Please don't accuse her of anything,"

Haruka quirked her brow in surprise and closed her mouth tightly. She glanced at Mina who nervously glanced at her.

"Haruka, let just go upstairs and talk,"

Haruka nodded in agreement and ascended upstairs with Rei. Once they were out of sight Michiru made her way to Mina who stood quietly.

"Mina," started Michiru stroking her hair softly.

"I didn't attack her, I swear. Rei really wanted to become one of us, she didn't want to stay as a human," confessed Mina with small tears in her eyes.

"Ssshh, I believe you,"

----------

Haruka and Rei sat opposite each other in the small lounge room. Haruka folded her hands together before slowly gazing up at Rei, "Rei, as much as being a vampire sounds cool it's not always. We murder people Rei, it's not like in those books or movies. And this war that's going on, it's neither exciting nor appeasing. I wanted to keep you out of it,"

"I figured but you can't make my decisions Haruka, as much as you want to. I know you didn't get a choice in becoming a vampire, and you wanted me to have a choice. I decided to become one,"

Haruka shook her head, "You didn't need to become one just because we were fretting about you. The minute you became one, you put yourself in this war,"

"True, didn't realise it but I'm willing to fight with you all. You need more nobles don't you," Rei stood up and sat by Haruka, "But Haruka, what am supposed to do if I was still human is a mansion full of vampires. Did you honestly think I could survive? Everyone has been eyeing my neck in there. I'd be better off right now as vampire then soon to be dead human,"

Haruka's gaze returned to the ground and found interest in her shoes. She pondered what Rei said. She felt her hand on her shoulder causing her to stand up, "Maybe you are better of this way. It's just we really don't have time to train you since everyone arrived. Tomorrow we're all going to work out how we should attack the renegades, you're going to be a little uneducated,"

"I'm a fast learner, I'll manage,"

After a moment of silence they both made their way back to down to Michiru and Minako. Haruka gazed at Minako before walking up to her, "I'm sorry for acting rude earlier,"

"Apology accepted,"

"Minako, can you take the time to train and bring Rei up to date with everything?" asked Haruka folding her arms.

"Of course,"

----------

The party was over after dawn peaked. Everyone retreated to their rooms either hitting the sack immediately or continued talking with anyone who was still up.

As Taiki entered Makoto with a glass of blood he heard Makoto chuckle, "Heard you were flirting with a cute blue-haired,"

Taiki cleared his throat handing Makoto the glass, "We weren't flirting, and we were discussing tactics,"

"What's her name?"

"Ami, now drink,"

Makoto took a large sip, "She sounds cute, did you bring me anything else?" she quirked her eyebrow at Taiki who chuckled handing her a flask of whiskey.

"Of course,"

As Taiki and Makoto chatted away Michiru and Haruka just began entering their room. Their clothes came off in an instance and they were back lying on the bed together with their nude forms pressed against each other again.

"Some night huh?"

Michiru face nuzzled in Haruka's neck and shoulder while her hands softly caressed her bare arms. She then cupped her firm chest.

"In the mood hey?" Haruka let Michiru straddle her hips as her nails dragged down her strong abdominal.

"And you're not?" she bend down kissing Haruka.

They shared more soft kisses, taking this time much slower. As Michiru pulled away something popped back in her head.

"Shit,"

"Nani?" Haruka tried to sit up but she found the task a little difficult. Instead she gently pushed herself up on her elbows.

"I told everyone we're having a human feast tomorrow, crap,"

"Then a human feast we'll organize, it'll be okay. It shouldn't be that hard," Reassured Haruka holding Michiru's hands. Her thumb stroked the back of her hand.

Michiru nodded before collapsing onto Haruka's chest, "Alright," she then returned to kissing Haruka and they began drifting to sleep.

----------

Veronica paced up and down gazed at her other clan members in disgust, "How did our plan fail? Who the fuck screwed up?" she then turned her back to them.

"Veronica, it wasn't our fault. Most of the Amarants came to save them; they brought the new vampire with them. She was holding Conan's sword"

Veronica whipped around, she thought for a moment before pacing around the room again, "Haruka, ever since her the Amarants have been having more luck with defeating us. It's almost as if she was chosen for something," she abruptly stopped pacing and an eerie smile crossed her face, "She is pretty strong for a young vampire. Perhaps if we take her from them, they'll be disadvantaged or we could convince her to join our side.

"How are we going to kidnap her? She tends to hunt with the leader, Michiru,"

"Baka," Veronica harshly slapped the vampire, "We're going to set a trap. I think maybe we should contact Antonio for some help,"

"That's dangerous, he's a vampire hunter. He'll slaughter us too,"

Veronica turned back to the vampire and began repeatedly kicking him, "Baka, baka, baka. We call him and give him an anonymous tip. Go, call him. This time I'll plan to the kidnapping. It'll take him a few days to reach here,"

With that the vampire scuttled away while Veronica sat down. She shook her head resting her head in her hand, "Baka. They don't know anything," she muttered before turning her gaze beside her chair. There sat were Rei's grandfather, gagged and his arms tied behind his back. Series of cuts and bruises were found across his body.

Veronica smiled at him pulling off the gag callously.

"Please, kill me. Just kill me," he pleaded hoarsely.

Veronica chuckled at his cries and seized him by the throat, "Supper time,"

Screams and grunts of pain broke the silence but Veronica didn't care. She ignored his plea and left him there weak and bloody, "Be patient, it'll come around some day. You'll have to wait for your time."

At that moment Michiru aroused from her bed with sheen of sweat on her face and chest. She shook her head wiping her face; she hated those dreams.

"What's wrong Michiru?" asked Haruka in concern once she felt the bed shift. She sat up wrapping her arms around her waist, "Vision?"

"I'm not sure, all I heard were screams. I have no idea who they were but it sounded human,"

"Do you need a drink?" she raised her wrist for Michiru.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine,"

"Nonsense, if you need some take it,"

Michiru pushed Haruka's wrist down and they both settled back to bed. Instead Michiru bit her on her chest and licked her freshly cut wound.

Haruka grunted and groaned, "Of course," After that they both focused on returning to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Also, if you like the songs mentioned in the story I'm currently working on a fanmix, which will include every song mentioned and any others that I was thinking of using but didn't. You'll be able to download it once I finish the story. Please review if you're interested and depending on the number as request I will post a link on my author page.**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


	8. Chapter 8: Arrangements

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer, Sailor_Moon_Fan, Hart, V, Ramanda87, Proz-milo, Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King, krugern, imjce, CoOkiE86, inuyouko, lostinghersong, devil chocolate-chan and JuPiTeRsGuArDiAn1987.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 8: Arrangements**

It has been a week since the arrival of the ancients, the hours during the day were used for planning attacks and seeking out the renegades' location and the night spend for hunting for them. They had little luck, just barely running into them. It had seemed they had begun hiding, like they were preparing for something but they were all unsure.

Michiru continued having painful nightmares, almost every night she heard screaming and bleeding. She started hunting for them at longer hours during the night and just managing to arrive home by dawn. She raked her head, sitting the lounge going over the map and underground level of Tokyo. Many of abandoned buildings and homes were empty, less people showed up dead in the mornings but increases of missing persons were broadcasted on the television.

There were times she couldn't think anymore and go over the data, she instead spend time in the studio playing her violin. There was one particular tune she performed over and over again, her only audience was Haruka who just sat and watched.

"Seiya suggested we go closer to the outskirts of Tokyo. He thinks that they may have gone into hiding because of my appearance with Conan's sword. I agree with him, perhaps we scared them," there was a moment of silence, both of them mused over Seiya's suggestion, "Michiru, we cannot feed from the dead right? Apart from ourselves,"

"No, we never have been able. Dead man's blood is poisonous. Those missing people have been most likely kidnapped by the renegades, bleeding them but not killing them. We don't do it, I find it sick to torture humans, use them as a long-term supply of food,"

Michiru gently set down her violin on the piano, with its bow beside it. She took a seat by Haruka, still pondering, her eyes on Haruka's. Neither of them broke apart, both of them registering each other's thoughts, their faces inches away from each other.

"When should we head out then?"

----------

"Are sure? How do we know the nobles will head out here? Do you think they'll fall for our trap?" fretted the dark haired vampire, kneeling down in front of Veronica. The light seeping through the timber quarters drew a yellow strip across his face. His eyes and lips still covered by the dusty gloom.

"It doesn't matter, we just have to separate her from Michiru and I'll go after her. She only escaped last time because I thought we were alone but this time I'm fully prepared for her. They'll come, even if they know it's a trap,"

----------

Documents and maps scattered the table in a large spacious room located upstairs of the Amarants' mansion, many of the members stood, others made themselves comfortable on the cushion chairs or divans. Michiru, Haruka, Seiya, Serenity, Setsuna and Mamoru were the closet to the table, flipping through the documents, speaking softly to the clans.

"So, if Seiya's right we head out tonight up north of the outskirts of Tokyo," the formalities had been dropped for the day, "we should spread out but hunt in twos. We don't have a concrete idea of what there are planning. For all we know it's a trap and perhaps they're planning to ambush us. If it is that, than we have go into combat formation," spoke Michiru, her eyes transfixed on the map.

With a red marker, Seiya drew the best route towards their destination, an old abandoned quarry. His brow was creased as he focused on the maps. He turned his head slightly, feeling Haruka gaze over his shoulder.

"Isn't that route a little too obvious?"

Seiya rolled his eyes, crossed his arms stepping back, glaring at Haruka, "It's the quickest route there. What do you propose how to get there? We can't go by the sewers or the underground tunnels. If we're ambushed we don't have much space to fight or run,"

Haruka seized a blue marker, holding the lid between her lips, drawing another route, "It'll probably take us forty-five minutes longer to reach there but perhaps we sneak up on them on a higher level and ambush them. Could throw a little fire at them before we descend down," the cap fell and rolled underneath the table.

"And that isn't obvious either? What if they expect us to know it's a trap. They could be up there as well and expect us to head there first,"

Rolling her eyes, she turned around haughtily to him, hands on her hips, "It was a suggestion but it might work better then yours,"

"You're so full of it, just because you're chosen one," Seiya stepped up to her, even though she towered over him, his stance was equally strong.

As Seiya and Haruka had a spat over the routes, Rei glanced at the routes and grabbed another marker outlining a passage through the underground tunnels. While she outlined the route, Michiru and others tried to resolve the fight. Daggers were sent at each other as they were separated from each other, still throwing remarks and insults.

"Would you two shut the fuck up, Rei just planned another route," shouted Makoto, her fists seizing the collars of Haruka's shirt and Seiya's jacket. Neither them tried to escape her grasp, knowing she was the strongest vampire and the feat would be impossible. The room was once again silent, all eyes on the newest member of the noble line.

Rei spun around, facing the many eyes set on her, her hands displaying the three routes drawn on the map, "All three routes are obvious and we cannot just take one. I suggest we take all three and attack them from all three sides. They're only expecting us to come from one side. We first attack at the most obvious route, once they're full attention on that side we have the rest come from the other two sides and catch them off guard. By the looks of it, they're probably are expecting us otherwise finding them should've been much harder,"

During that moment, everyone shared glances, softly chatting to one another. Both Haruka and Seiya settled down, allowing Makoto to release them while they talked to their partners.

"I think we should go through with it," the approval came from Serenity, who stood straight with her hands intertwined together and a neutral expression of her facial features, "I like it, it is for now the best strategy to use,"

"Yes, I must agree with you Serenity. It does seem the best," added Setsuna, her arms half crossed and her chin resting on the back of her hand.

Silence remained around them, once again they all thought to themselves, assessing Rei's plan. But none of them spoke up, glancing back at the leaders of their clans.

"Why not we have a vote. Raise your hand if you approve of the current strategy, it must be unanimous. I am in favour of the plan," Michiru raised her hand, followed immediately by all her clan members with Serenity and Setsuna. Gradually, hands started to rise, all the ancients approved of it, which led to a unanimous vote.

----------

"How long til you think they'll find us?" inquired Veronica, settling herself in the cushioned chair. In front of her a line of vampires belonging to the Peri clan kneeling and hands held behind their backs.

"They could be coming tonight, they could be coming in a few days,"

Veronica scoffed, her temper rising, "Tonight? A few days? Do you know anything? Is this how my clan is working? Go out and guard, notify the rest of the renegades on the first appearance of the nobles. If the hunters come by for goodness sake hide,"

With that the vampires scattered off in a hurry complying with Veronica's command. Veronica remained in her seat, listening to the footsteps gradually nearing her, her temper diminishing.

"You sure this will work Veronica?"

She twisted in her seat, arms resting on the chair arm, "I planned the attack this time. I assure you, it will work. You have nothing to worry about Katsumi-sama,"

She received a gentle caress across her cheek; her eyes tiredly shut as she leaned into his touch and moaned, "I've been so stressed lately, my clan is a bunch of idiots and that new noble has been getting on my nerves," she softly took the hand and placed a light kiss on the palm.

"I see. Would you like to come to bed then? Your favourite snack is still there,"

Veronica moaned in affirmative letting Katsumi lead her out of the room and into their bedroom. The room was bare and dusty apart from the old futon that lay in the middle, below lay Rei's grandfather barely conscious and bound.

She felt a pair of lips on her pale neck moving up to her earlobe, "Would you like me to knock him out?"

She saw the old man's eyes gaze up at them with a gag in his mouth preventing him to speak. Chortling, she faced Katsumi with the man just out of the corner of her eyes, "No, let him watch," and pressed herself against him as he proceeded to undress her.

----------

The motel room was run down and small but at the same time a perfect place to set up. There were little maids that came by to clean but he never let them in. The lights were dim and there was a stench of beer and whiskey. An assortment of blades lay across the small circular timber desk, mostly long blades and machetes. Along with the weapons were vials of dead man's blood, iron nails scattered around and several red hawthorns intertwined together, some were intertwined with the blades. Across the complementary chair were newspaper articles with a red mark circling articles; they were either about missing persons or suspicious deaths. Not far from it, the flashes of light came from the television. The current program on the television was a news report about the latest crime around Tokyo.

On the plain mattress currently lay a tall tanned broad man with a can of beer in his hand. His attire was dirty and old; faded jeans and a blue plaid shirt. The man had several scars; a few scars were on his face with one large distinctive oblique scar across his lips and distinctive bite mark on his neck. Many of his scars were hidden underneath his clothes, which he acquired from many previous battles with vampires; his day and night job. His beer belly protruded from his shirt, he rubbed it before he decided to open his shirt revealing a plain white singlet. His hand returned to scratching his head, running through his greasy straw hair towards his bald spot.

With one swig, he drained the can's contents and crushed it with his hand. He carelessly threw it over to the dustbin, which failed to go in. Once the news ended he promptly switched it off and return to the newspaper articles, scanning them again.

His phone went off, with a loud plain ringing and vibration in his pocket. He reached into the small depths of the pocket and with a simple push of a button he answer it, pressing it against his ear.

"It seems you were right, there's quite a number of vampires in town. A large number too. Do you have any more information? Could save me some time for research?" he grunted with a thick Italian accent.

"You mustn't give my name out, I fear for my life already," said the woman on the receiver, he Romanian accent was distinguishable.

"Of course,"

"I can't sleep with the knowledge of them out there. I just accidentally came across a conversation. They're heading out north of the outskirts of Tokyo, towards some sort of quarry. I don't know when but I believe soon,"

"Thankyou but if this is a trap you'd better run. I don't take attempt of murder lightly, even if you are human. I have some contacts here, I wont tell you how many hunters will come along with me but I wont be alone. Ja,"

He hung up and began flicking through his contact list, stopping and dialling the number, "It's me, Antonio. You've seemed to have a pest problem, need some help? I'm thinking of heading out tonight, you free Motoki-kun?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I did a little mythology research on vampires to try and figure out what to use for vampire poison or something similar. I heard Dean Man's blood first in Supernatural and also Anne Rice used it too. I liked to concept so I went with it. I know in Moonlight and True Blood, silver is harmful to vampires but I didn't really like that idea because I think it fits better with werewolves and shapeshifters. I did read iron having the same effect and mentioned more often than silver (apparently). And hawthorns are mentioned a lot too and I decided to go with that as well.**

**Also, if you like the songs mentioned in the story I'm currently working on a fanmix, which will include every song mentioned and any others that I was thinking of using but didn't. You'll be able to download it once I finish the story. Please review if you're interested and depending on the number as request I will post a link on my author page.**


	9. Chapter 9: Initiation

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer, Sailor_Moon_Fan, Hart, V, Ramanda87, Proz-milo, Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King, krugern, imjce, CoOkiE86, inuyouko, lostinghersong, devil chocolate-chan and JuPiTeRsGuArDiAn1987.**

**Yes, I know I haven't updated this story for quite a while and it's short. I do really want to finish this story as soon as possible because I have a new story. I've already written a few chapters for it. I wont put it up til this one is completed it. To summarise the new story, When We Start Killing, it's set in the later future where technology has advanced to the point they've started genetically modifying humans and who then have then rebelled against the human race. Obviously Haruka/Michiru, do I need to tell you more?**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 9: Initiation**

He put the lit cigarette between his lips, inhaling the tobacco and arched his neck as he exhaled up in the air. Antonio leaned against the hood of dusty old truck, waiting for his friend to come meet him. It wasn't long til he arrived with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder containing his own weapons.

"Motoki-kun, it's good to see you,"

"Likewise, Antonio-san," Motoki stood in his baggy jeans, black muscle shirt covered by his leather jacket. His sandy blonde hair was messed by the wind, "It's been more than a pest problem here. There are many vampires hiding in the city and about a week ago more have arrived, I've managed to behead one of them but the rest got away… I think they called her Istar.

"About two months ago they took my friend, Haruka. Her body hasn't showed up which means they must've turned her, and now recently my other friend, Rei, has disappeared like her grandfather. Presumedly they've turned her as well but I have no idea what happened to the old man. They're planning something; we have to be careful when we head up. Who knows how many will be there,"

Antonio studied the expression on Motoki's face; his eyes were dark with anger and grief, "It's been a hard two months for you, can you handle taking care of them?"

"They'll be better of dead than as vicious monsters, than to be cursed like that. And after that, I will slaughter whoever who took them away from me. They were like family and now they're gone, all because of them. I will certainly not be holding back,"

* * *

Her fists repeatedly made contact with the black punching bag with sweat trickling down her forehead causing her blonde bangs to stick to her skin. She found it odd that she still sweat even though she was supposedly dead, apparently there were still some bodily systems that still worked. She guessed that she wasn't actually dead, just somewhere between being dead and alive. It still felt strange but she was slowly getting used to it and all its mysteries.

"Need a partner?"

She stopped punching the bag and turned around to face Rei already changed into her gym wear which consisted of dark shorts and a camisole.

"Sure, let's see how much Mina has taught you,"

They walked to the middle of the mats with a metre apart of each other and respectively bowed, they then raised their arms in the traditional martial style stance. Rei was quick to try and throw Haruka onto the ground; she immediately grasped with one hand at her elbow and with the other seizing the material by her neck. She managed to throw her onto the ground but Haruka dragged her down with her by grabbing hold of her wrist. Quickly, they rolled back onto their feet, circling each other. Rei kicked low, then middle only to be blocked each time by Haruka.

Haruka lunged forward catching Rei's left wrist with the right hand before striking her side a few times and letting go. She then raised her knee to deliver a front kick to her abdomen and quickly retracted to avoid her foot being caught. She then dropped low to sweep Rei off her feet.

"Not too bad,"

Rei grunted before pushing herself off the floor and straightened herself, "Fuck you're quick,"

"Gotta be, especially tonight when we go against the renegades. Unfortunately, us two are disadvantaged, as we do not possess a special ability. You gotta stick to Mina, I'll be with Michiru,"

Rei nodded in agreement as she cracked her neck, "Gotcha," again she swung again, trying to strike Haruka in the head but missed every time, Haruka then managed to seize her and sent three blows to her abdominal. A groan of pain erupted from her throat.

"You okay?"

Nodding, Rei straightened her posture, "Let's keep going,"

* * *

The jeeps were loaded with Molotov cocktails, weapons, mostly consisting of blades, and bottles of dead man's blood. Most of jeeps were already on the road towards the Quarry, only two remained to be soon occupied by the Amarants and Ancients. Both the leaders of the two clans were in discussion, after a few moments they departed into the separate vehicles.

It took a while but they reached their destination. The quarry was deserted, just as they expected, the renegades were most likely hiding in the old building and around the mine.

"Keep in the shadows and stay hidden. Keep close, be careful with the Molotov Cocktails, you don't want to be caught in them,"

* * *

"Son of a bitch," swore Antonio under his breath, "There are renegades in the building and nobles out on the mining field. It looks as if there's some kind of rivalry between them,"

Motoki's eyes followed his partner's gaze, his eye quickly spying his old friend, "They'll probably be focused on killing each other. The weird blue-green haired girl looks as if she's in charge,"

Antonio reached deep inside his coat and retrieved a vial presumedly filled with dead man's blood. He dipped his silver blade, coating it to the handle, and removed it.

"We shouldn't stay long, I'll grab the leader and you take care of your business,"

Silently, the climbed higher, keeping a fair distance from the nobles so they couldn't hear their heartbeats.

* * *

The nobles were easy to spot, right above them where they wanted and the vampire hunters in safety by the blocked underground tunnels.

"It's Showtime," Veronica whispered, a smile creeping on her face, "Keep away from the hunters as planned,"

The renegades sprinted out, heading straight out into the open space below the nobles. The Molotov cocktails were thrown down instantly setting everyone alight, the vampires struggled to escape the fires and put themselves out before they completely burned to death.

Katsumi stepped along beside her, watching the battle ensue, "That wasn't a smart move, twenty renegades already down,"

"They're only the pawns," responded Veronica chuckling to herself, "I still have many more for them to face,"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, if you like the songs mentioned in the story I'm currently working on a fanmix, which will include every song mentioned and any others that I was thinking of using but didn't. You'll be able to download it once I finish the story. Please review if you're interested and depending on the number of requests I will post a link on my author page.**

**A Molotov cocktail is a glass bottle containing flammable substances (such as fuel) and a burning cloth wick is held in place with a stopper. The wick usually is soaked in alcohol or paraffin, once lit you throw it at target (like a car or something) and releases a cloud of petrol droplets and vapour that quickly ignites. I'm sure you all can guess what happens after.**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer, Sailor_Moon_Fan, Hart, V, Ramanda87, Proz-milo, Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King, krugern, imjce, CoOkiE86, inuyouko, lostinghersong, devil chocolate-chan and JuPiTeRsGuArDiAn1987.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 10: Battle**

Within minutes the fire spread everywhere, slowly creeping closer to the quarry house. The renegades exited the old broken building in packs every ten minutes with swords, machetes, torches, anything that could be used as a weapon, screaming at the top of their lungs. Corpses were rapidly building up as blood was spilled everywhere, noble and renegade mixing and seeping into the soil.

Another renegade fell before her, his head rolled off to the side before it softly collided next to another beheaded vampire. She spun around grasping her twin swords and wielding them against two more opponents, her blue-green hair whipping around her face. Dirt and blood covered her head to toe, staining her blue tank top and brown combat pants.

After those two were decapitated she moved forward to a more secluded area of the quarry, trying to gain entrance to the quarry house. As she neared it she heard a faint heartbeat by her and swivelled around to gaze behind her, it then passed a minute later.

* * *

It was extremely hot; her body began aching as she halted by Minako who was glancing over the fires. She gripped a katana firmly up by her head, in case a renegade suddenly jump at her.

Her tight fitting red shirt clung to her every curve and blood dried on her tight denim jeans. Her raven black hair was tightly bound on the top of her head, swaying with each move she made, "Any renegades?"

"Negative, any behind you?"

Rei glanced over her shoulder just in time to see a renegade charging at her. With one swift move with her katana, the renegade tumbled to the dirt and his head rolling into the fire.

"Not anymore,"

She felt Minako drag her further along, avoiding the flames that began to surround and threaten to engulf them. Just as she turned to face Mina she was knocked down onto the ground and a sharp pain struck in her jaw, it was small compared to the white-hot pain in her hand when it fell into the blaze. Wailing she retracted her hand from the flames. She bolted to an upright sitting position, examining her injured hand that was covered with burns and the skin already discoloured.

Ignoring the intense pain in her hand her eyes scanned the ground for her blade, spying it in the blaze. Reluctantly, she put her already burned back into the fire to retrieve her katana, crying and screaming in agony.

"Fuck," she dropped the katana once she pulled it out and gazed back at Mina, her eyes widened to see her kicked down on the dirt and the renegade who punched her hovering above. Without second thought she seized her extremely hot blade and rushed forward.

* * *

She grunted as she kicked the renegade off her body and rolled onto her stomach. Crawling to where Conan's sword had fallen she grabbed it and swung low, slicing the renegade shin while the blade burned him, causing him to screech in pain.

His hand clutched his wounded leg, hissing and sobbing in pain, "You fucking bitch,"

Haruka rose off the dirt and swung her sword effortlessly decapitating him, blood splattering on her jeans and navy wife beater. Just as she was about to move on, the faint sound of a human heartbeat reached her ears. She detected the source from a quarry tunnel a few feet away from her and followed it.

Wary, she clasped her sword firmly as she entered the barely lit tunnel. She spotted a figure up head, gradually coming into light. Once the figure came into view her grip on her sword loosened as she stood there in shock, "Motoki-kun?"

"It's been a long time Haruka,"

* * *

It was loud and clear in her head, coming from the side of the quarry house and beating frantically. Perhaps it was another hostage of the renegades? Or a deliberate trap set for her. But as she turned the corner she found both of those thoughts were false.

"Antonio," she whispered, staring at the tall broad vampire hunter, "you idiot. There's a fucking war going on, you're just going to get yourself killed,"

He chuckled, stepping forward to her, "Oh I'm staying out of this war right now, my eyes are on you. Michiru right? It's a pleasure meeting you, I've wanted to hunt you down for so long but I never could find you, before,"

Her eyes narrowed down at him, spotting the blood-coated knife in his hand, "Dead man's blood? I see you didn't come to kill me,"

He chortled taking a step closer, "I don't want you dead just yet,"

Just as she was about to attack, she felt someone seize her arms from behind allowing him to rush forward and thrust the knife into her gut. She let out a groan as she felt the poison run through her veins; her body went rigid before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Haruka rushed forward to him, her hand on his shoulder, "Motoki, you have to leave. I can't tell you what's going on but it's huge," she took his hand and started leading him out but he resisted, instead her tugged her back to him and punched her square in the jaw.

Conan's sword slipped out of her grasp and cluttered onto the ground soundlessly. The metallic taste of blood was on her tongue; she turned her head back to Motoki and touched her split lip. She gazed down at her fingers that had small amount of blood on her fingertips.

"What the fuck was that for?" her eyes making contact with his, she could see fury in them, "I'm trying to save you, you jackass,"

"No need," His fist made contact again with her jaw, then her back forcing her onto the dirt. He gripping her shoulder pulling her roughly onto her back and straddled her hips, "I don't need saving from a filthy vampire,"

The word stung more than his punches. It was then she realised that he purposely lured her out here and that he knew what happened to her.

"You're a vampire slayer?"

His hand slipped inside his coat and withdrew a few blood red hawthorns, "Longer than you've been a vampire. I kept it from you and Rei, but now I realise that was a mistake. Maybe if you knew about it and if I told you that Amarants band were vampires, I could've saved you both," he laid the hawthorn on her neck, gently pushing it for its thorns to prick her skin.

She could feel her body slowly becoming heavy as she grunted in pain, "Motoki, it's still me. Please, don't do this,"

Motoki shook his head, sniggering, "The Haruka I knew wasn't a killer. She wouldn't pray on innocent people, you're just a monster who's stolen her identity and nothing more,"

Everything started throbbing, physically and emotionally, "No, I might've changed but I'm still Haruka. The same girl who you went to high school with, the same girl you had a crush on, the same girl who would always help you out,"

"Well you could help me by shutting up and killing yourself. You're still a monster who murders and feasts on humans,"

Tears pricked her eyes and she let out another groan of pain, she gritted her teeth as she continued, "I can't survive without blood, you know that,"

He pressed the hawthorn harder against her skin; blood seeped from the small pin punctures in her neck. Gently he pushed her short blonde strands away from her sweaty forehead while watching her face contort in pain.

"Haruka would've turned to animal blood to survive, she'd oppose using humans as food,"

She could speak coherently anymore, the only sounds emitting from her throat were cries of pain. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she clutched Motoki's coat, she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle the pain.

"I'm sorry what happened to you," he leaned down, softly kissing her temple and reached for Conan's sword.

Haruka just managed to open her eyes just to see him reach for her sword, "No, don't touch that,"

Her warning fell on deaf ears. The light touch of the hilt of the sword caused him to jerk his hand away and yell. He arose onto his feet, grasping his wrist of his burned hand, forgetting about his former friend who remained on the tunnel floor.

Haruka seized the hawthorn and ripped it out from her neck. Wasting no time she kicked Motoki sweeping him off his feet and onto his back. She crawled over to him, sitting on top of his stomach and took his hand in hers examining the burn.

"You need to leave and go to a hospital, now. I'll make sure you get out safely,"

Grumbling and moaning he shook his head, "No, I'm going to finish what I started. I'm going to kill you and whoever turned you into this disgusting creature,"

Her other hand rested on his neck, her cool hand caused him to shiver, "Motoki, don't make me do this. Please, just leave,"

Motoki stared back at her pleading eyes but he shook his head once more, "Either kill me, or I kill you and then kill whoever did this to you,"

His mind was set and there was nothing she could do about that. He wouldn't listen and he surely wouldn't leave her alone. She shut her eyes and with one swift move she snapped his neck. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to suppress her sobbing. Her forehead rested against his, muttering sorry to his lifeless body, his body was still warm beneath her.

"Oh, you poor thing. I didn't think you'd go through with it but aren't you just a bundle of surprises," the sweet tone of Veronica's voice startled her.

She got back onto her feet, wiping her tears away, her eyes gazing intently at Veronica, "Shut up,"

Veronica lifted her hand at Haruka and let her eyes close, she dragged Haruka onto her knees and hands telekinetically. She struggled to fight the force pushing her down, growling as she resisted, her eyes still watching Veronica. She felt herself easily becoming weaker by the second, soon she began feeling light-headed from the loss of blood and within minutes she blacked out.

"Tell the others to retreat, the mission is completed,"

* * *

"What's happening?" asked Motoko puzzled, she glanced at comrades behind her as they watched all the renegades withdraw from the battle and run to the back of the quarry house. They could all hear engines start up and the wheels of the vehicles against the ground.

"They're leaving, where's Michiru and Haruka?" Seiya scanned the quarry field, the flames were now low and he couldn't see either of them.

The ancients were wounded but alive, his clan standing beside him and many nobles' dead, piling on top of the renegade corpses. Their numbers had decreased be almost half and were all severely injured.

"No, please no," whimpered Minako. She sprinted into the quarry house, followed by her clan. Frantically they checked every room but they were nowhere to be found. They checked the quarry field again but still no such luck.

Thunder erupted above them before rain poured down distinguishing the fire. The rain washed the blood and dirt off their skin and soaked their clothes.

"Oh god," uttered a noble from a different clan. Everyone focused their attention on him, "Antonio was here. I saw him for a moment but I was too busy fighting against the renegades. I saw Michiru go after him,"

Minako cupped her face as she audibly started weeping. Rei, comforting her, embraced her from behind.

"What happened to Haruka?"

Setsuna stepped forward, her face full of remorse, "I have a feeling that the renegades kidnapped her and took Conan's sword. Katsumi and Veronica will surely use her to the full advantage. We must go back to the mansion and pack our things and leave,"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, if you like the songs mentioned in the story I'm currently working on a fanmix, which will include every song mentioned and any others that I was thinking of using but didn't. You'll be able to download it once I finish the story. Please review if you're interested and depending on the number of requests I will post a link on my author page.**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


	11. Chapter 11: Search and Rescue

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru.**

**I know, I know. It's been ages but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer, Sailor_Moon_Fan, Hart, V, Ramanda87, Proz-milo, Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King, krugern, imjce, CoOkiE86, inuyouko, lostinghersong, devil chocolate-chan and JuPiTeRsGuArDiAn1987.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 11: Search and Rescue**

Her eyelids fluttered open, her vision was still hazy and the passing lights shone brighter than usual at her. She was pressed against the cool window and the leather interior of a truck, her wrists bound behind her back, she groaned slightly shifting in her seat. She peered across to the drivers seat to see Antonio concentrating on the road in front of them and a lit cigarette between his lips. She felt light headed and once again blacked out.

* * *

Once again they were surrounded by chaos, only this time blood wasn't being split and panic was everywhere. Despite being exhausted, wounded and covered in blood and sweat, all the nobles rushed to pack their belongings and artillery. Some didn't either make an effort in packing and began to leave without bothering to inform them of where they were headed.

Her injured hand was currently in Yaten's grasp, a white warm glow emitted from his hands and within moments her burned hand was completely healed. He then moved to Mina, who was currently last to be healed from their clan.

Rei could hear Serenity shouting and commanding them all to pause and listen to her, slowly but clearly she instructed everyone to cease panicking and co-operate with their clan members. She felt Mina tug on her arm pulling her to the other Amarants.

"We can't leave just yet, Antonio took Michiru and we can't abandon our leader. We don't have much time to track down Antonio. He hasn't killed her yet; I know he's holding her hostage and will torture her til she reveals our location. We must act now,"

Everyone nodded their heads; just as Seiya opened his mouth again Rei interrupted him.

"What about Haruka? Isn't she supposed to be the chosen one? Why are giving up on her so quickly? And why is everyone panicking and packing their things?"

All except Rei exchanged glances and gazed away. Mina placed a hand on her shoulder and she could immediately see empathy in her eyes. Her teeth scraped her bottom lip before pursing them together.

"Katsumi, he leads the majority of the renegades. The first and oldest renegade; he has a few abilities just like our ancients, who you know are gifted with more than one power. He can go into anyone's head and retrieve any memory, any information you hold. He's able to poke around in your mind and alter or delete anything as well. Once he is finished with Haruka, she'll be nothing but a vegetable. Our best shot right now is finding Michiru and getting out dodge before the renegades torch it,"

Tears formed in her eyes, "I can't leave her, she's the only family I have left. She's the chosen one, she can fight him off, she can. She's the most stubborn person I know," her voice trembled as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

She hated telling Rei this but she had to. No one else could pucker up the courage and explain it all to her.

"It's not easy fighting Katsumi off, to block your mind against him. I've only seen an ancient successfully block him out of her head but it almost drained her of all her energy," Minako brushed her thumb on Rei's cheeks wiping her salty tears away, "I'm sorry but I doubt we can save her. If she is the one who'll end this war, then by fate she'll save herself,"

* * *

She jerked from the sudden impact of cold water on her skin and face, her clothes were instantly soaked. Her eyelids felt heavy but with some effort she managed to keep them open, she lifted her head to meet Antonio's stoic cold eyes. She shifted in her seat, only to be restrained; ropes bound her wrists to the armrests and her ankles to the chair legs. She would've easily pulled out of the rope bindings if hawthorns weren't intertwined in the rope, the thorns were millimetres away from her skin and with another jerk, she could easily slice herself.

"It's just you and me Michiru-san," he padded back to the round timber desk, picking a long machete blade off the desk, he then returned pressing the tip of the machete on her neck, "Tell me where your friends are hiding and I can offer a quick death,"

Michiru chortled, arching her neck against feeling the cool blade slid further down her neck, "or you'll torture me til I do. Not the first to do, and none of them could make me scream,"

The machete withdrew from her, "Is that a challenge?" the machete returned to its original position on the table.

A lopsided grin formed on Michiru's face, she tilted her head to her left, "Perhaps," her eyes widen when Antonio returned with a hammer and iron nail, her smile vanishing.

The tip of the nail was lightly pressed on the back of her hand, "You're a violinist aren't you? I doubt you'll be having time to play your violin anytime soon," he lifted the hammer before hitting it hard on the nail.

Somehow, Michiru managed to suppress screaming when the nail embedded into her right hand, her blood splattered all over Antonio, the chair and carpet. The veins in her hand were visible and swelled, instead of the natural purple they were black.

Tears streaked down her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut as her head fell backwards, her lithe body quivered in pain. Her left hand curled into a fist with her nails digging into her palm causing her to bleed. The only sound emitting form her were painful grunts and hisses.

"Change your mind sweetie?"

Michiru reopened her eyes and saw his sadistic smile plastered over his face, she could detect pleasure in his eyes from the pain he inflicted on her. Unable to speak she shook her head, wearily her eyelids gradually closed. She bit her lip preparing herself for another nail to be driven into her palm.

Her neck arched again when she felt the nail thrust into her hand and once again her body shook, this time the nail went deeper causing more agony. She couldn't hold back her cries, convulsing in pain. He didn't stop, she could feel and hear the taps from the hammer, alternating between each nail, driving the nails until her hands were nailed to the armrests, while she shook, cried and groaned from the impacts.

Once he stopped, he just watched her til her body ceased shaking, "Well?" he threw the hammer back on the desk.

Lowering her head, she responded with a quiet but firm "No," and tried to relax back into the seat, despite the constant throbbing in her hands.

* * *

"Okay, these are the closest abandoned buildings nearby the quarry. He most likely have taken her there," Taiki pointed to the three crosses drawn on the map, "We'll search in pairs, Seiya you'll be with Yaten, Mina take Rei and I'll work with Makoto. We need to immediately bring her back here and no doubt heal her,"

Everyone nodded in agreement and parted in pairs. They collected their weapon that they previously used in battle and got into their vehicle. Seiya and Yaten were the first to leave, in a small four-wheeled auto. Makoto and Taiki however decided against weapons and just took the jeep leaving them a couple of spare motorcycles. Minako and Rei just sheathed twin swords underneath their sleeves.

The site allocated to Mina and Rei was the farthest away from the quarry and closer to the country towns of the city. Rei, being taught by Haruka herself, knew all the roads, allies, underground tunnels and such. What normally would've taken an hour and half for a normal civilian abiding by road rules took only a total of forty-five minutes.

Before Rei could kick the stand up before Mina jumped off her bike and made her way to the abandoned building.

"Wait, Minako,"

Minako halted and spun to face her with a puzzled look upon her face, "What? We don't have much time?"

"I'm sorry but I can't just give up on Haruka, just like you wont give up on Michiru," Rei wrapped her arms around Mina's slim torso.

Minako stepped back from the embraced; she opened her mouth to protest but closed it. She took Rei's face with her hands and kissed her hard, "I understand, go find her,"

* * *

She had slipped out of conscious once again. Her head just drooped on her shoulder while she remained limp in the chair. She couldn't keep her eyes open and could only hear soft clinks from the metallic weapons and iron nails colliding with one another. In her knees, another pair of iron nails had being lodged but was not long enough to embed itself in the wooden chair either. The feeling in her hands had almost all left and could only feel the splinters prick into her skin.

"I can tell, I know you wanna give in. You can hardly bear the pain anymore, so why not you just say it. Just give me an address, it's that simple,"

She didn't answer. This provoked him and the sound of a gun cock reached her ears, a moment later two shots was fired into her chest cavity; her body jerked as a reaction. She felt swelling in her chest, the rounds were wrought-iron. She could tell by the lack of painful cries and grunts disappointed him when he gripped her chin.

"You don't want to know how far I'll go, so I'll ask again. Where are they hiding?"

With a struggle, her eyelids fluttered open but her vision was hazy, "No, however I can tell you something else. You hate vampires, you aim to wipe out my entire species,"

She could tell, even though she could barely see, that this intrigued him. She heard him pull up a chair by her and took a seat.

"Go on,"

Licking her lips, she continued in a soft and strained whisper, "There's war going on, if you haven't noticed, renegade vampires verses noble vampires. I am a noble and only will protect my line," she paused to swallow, "Renegades have so far haven't gone far out of Tokyo. They originate here but they're spreading steadily. I have a feeling that they called you, pretending to be a distressed mother or such, telling you the location of the quarry so you'd get rid of me. Right now, you and other vampire hunters should focus on them,"

"Kuso," muttered Antonio under his breath, "You're not lying,"

"No," she felt a soft piece of material press against her forehead, wiping away the blood and sweat.

"Renegades, do you know their location?"

Michiru closed her eyes momentarily, her eyesight was worsening but she continued to go on, "They're currently heading up North in the outskirts of Tokyo. Before they squatted in to the quarry house. I suggest going back there, you may find more clues,"

He began packing a few of his things, shoving them in a duffel bag. Once he finished he stood in front of her, "I'll go check it out, if I find out you're lying than this was your last chance for a quick and painless death. No mercy next time,"

She nodded her head in agreement and thus he departed. She had an hour, in estimation, to get herself out before he returns. She wondered if she'd still be able to do it despite being incredibly weakened.

* * *

It was a dead end. There was no sign that Michiru was here at all, there was no scent to pick up on. She had rung the others but their searches ended up the same as hers, dead ends. Seiya and Yaten had gone back to the quarry and were following a set of tracks created by a truck, most likely the vehicle used to kidnap Michiru. The tracks had disappeared and the direction was heading back to the city. Their time was slowly running out but the only thing Minako could think of was searching for that truck.

She mounted the motorbike and turned around. The others were currently heading to search different districts closest to their location, in some hope they'll get lucky. The first twenty-four to forty-eight hours of her disappearance were crucial, once those hours have gone past the likelihood of Michiru to be kept alive were slim.

Minako never believed much in prophecies and such, she didn't think the war would only end by the chosen one. However, she had no doubt trusted Haruka and knew she possessed something they didn't.

She scanned the area around her; no truck came into her view. As she turned the corner, there was a white flash and suddenly she found herself bound to a chair, wounded. Above her a light bub oscillated providing enough light to see her surroundings. Next moment she lay sprawled along the sidewalk and the motorcycle a couple metres away. Michiru had sent her vision of where she was kept captive and had caused her lose control of her bike. But that didn't matter; Michiru was still out there calling for help.

She picked herself off the pathway and grasped the handles of the motorbike pulling it back on its wheels. Yet again there was a flash of white and she returned back to the room. Her head began to throb and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Her neck craned to see a garage door behind her, with an old worn out logo sprayed on the door. She could just read the characters, Kimura mechanics.

The pain ceased and the surroundings around her reappeared. A car's horn blared and she swiftly moved off the road with the bike, escaping being hit by the oncoming vehicle. Once the road was clear, she mounted her bike again and drove in search for the old shop.

* * *

Michiru lost count of how many times she slipped out of consciousness, she was barely holding but she struggled to not lose consciousness again. She was aroused by the back door, to which she was currently facing, being broken down. Within moments Minako stood before her and rushed to her side.

With the hammer, she painfully removed the nails from her hands and swung her arm around her neck lifting her out of her seat. She was shaky on her feet but with Minako's help, they managed to make their way to the motorbike; the ride home was certainly going to be difficult.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**

**If you remembered, Michiru is able to give other people visions. Next chapter will reveal what has happened to Haruka and where Rei went. The idea of wrought-iron rounds mostly came from the series Supernatural.**

**Also, if you like the songs mentioned in the story I'm currently working on a fanmix, which will include every song mentioned and any others that I was thinking of using but didn't. You'll be able to download it once I finish the story. Please review if you're interested and depending on the number of requests I will post a link on my author page.**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


	12. Chapter 12: Prisoner

**Disclaim: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Alternative Universe horror romance story of Haruka and Michiru.**

**I know, I know. It's been ages but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. School and homework kind of took over, plus writer's block.**

**Arigato to ami, petiyaka, Tripower, Peeweekiwi, SeraEris, uranusfan1, Bound Dragon, geekydrummer, Sailor_Moon_Fan, Hart, V, Ramanda87, Proz-milo, Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King, krugern, imjce, CoOkiE86, inuyouko, lostinghersong, devil chocolate-chan and JuPiTeRsGuArDiAn1987.**

**Enjoy minna.**

**Damned and Divine**

**Chapter 12: Prisoner**

The sound of the motorbike engine interrupted the silence and gradually ceased. Burned corpses remained piled up one another, resting on the blackened rocks and soil. Further along, the flames had also affected the front of the quarry house; the timber black and the windows covered in smog. Everything was dead and decaying. It no doubt resembled some sort of war zone. The fire that had spread and raged was gone leaving shards of glass broken from the Molotov Cocktails. To think there might be still survivors in the area would seem very unlikely to an ordinary being but Rei however thought maybe there was still a chance. Just like Haruka, she'd sometimes refuse to give up and if the roles were reversed, Haruka would be doing the same thing and having the same thoughts.

She first searched the quarry house but it was completely empty. The renegades hadn't left much behind and you could barely tell that they occupied the building. She explored every nook and cranny but there was nothing to be found. It was frustrating and she didn't know where to go from there. She couldn't find any clues or such that would point the direction of where the renegades had moved. They weren't as stupid as they all thought and they had thought everything out. They first thought their plan was a trap to kill them but it wasn't just that. A vampire hunter kidnapped Michiru; they must've called him to take care of her and they took Haruka, along with Conan's sword.

Rei returned outside of the house and continued exploring the quarry before discovering a tunnel. She halted and pondered for a moment before she entered. It was dark but due to her heightened senses she could easily see. However, after a few minutes later she regretted stepping into the tunnel and froze as she discovered Motoki's dead body. She wondered what could've burned his hand since there were no fires started in the tunnel, unless he touched Conan's sword. That was a possibility. Perhaps Haruka found him and tried to save him but she had obviously failed. She wondered if she was outnumbered and thus taken away. No doubt she'd put up a fight and she could spot her blood soaked in the ground. However the hawthorn on the ground made her rethink her hypothesis. She went through his clothes and to her surprise, found more hawthorns along with a blade covered in dry blood. Dead man's blood, a poison to vampires.

Once again tears pricked in her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know what to make of this situation. His neck was broken and scratches on his neck indicated they were caused by vampire nails. She could feel herself about to explode but then she heard another heartbeat. Someone, a human was entering the tunnel.

* * *

The ancients carried her to the kitchen, laying her on the kitchen island and stripping her clothes from her severely injured body. Serenity's hands hovered above her, a warm gold glow emitting from her hands and before their eyes the wounds began to heal. Setsuna joined her, her hands just like Serenity's rose above Michiru's body but instead of healing, she telekinetically extracted the bullets from her chest and the nails from her knees. Michiru had already passed out long ago during the ride, which made it extremely more difficult to keep her safely on the bike.

All of them felt a sense of relief from the success of healing and watched as Endymion gently brought Michiru back to consciousness, with just a brush over her brow by his hand. Despite having every wound healed, she was still incredibly weak. Serenity's pale, delicate wrist was brought up to her mouth, inviting her to drink. She gladly took the offer and hungrily drank. Vampire or ancient blood wasn't as good as human blood but it was enough to sustain her for the next 24 hours.

"Okay, we have to all leave now. We don't know when the renegades will show up and Molotov the place," instructed Seiya as Michiru sat upright. He helped her move off the counter and steadied her on her feet.

Michiru's head snapped towards him "Wait, where's Haruka?"

* * *

The room was cold and dimly lit. She was pressed against the cool brick wall; the chains on her wrists were heavy. She was currently shackled to the wall. She gazed around her surroundings and concluded she was kept in some sort of abandoned prison or such. She first was surprised; she didn't expect them to keep her alive. She examined the locks on the chains, trying to figure out how to escape from them. The echoes of metal clinking together interrupted her concentration and soon a familiar sword came into view. The blade clinked against the prison bars and the person holding it stared back at her. Veronica had slid on a pair of thick leather gloves and also had taken another precaution by wrapping leather material around the handle of the sword. In her other hand she held an old fashioned key and opened her cell.

"Welcome Haruka, to our special place. We built this, centuries ago and blended into society, just like you nobles," she set the sword down, two metres out of her reach. She joined her on the floor and smiled, her expression proud of her accomplishment.

"Lovely place, girls don't usually bring me to a jail cell for the first date," She scanned the corners, to see if she brought others.

"I think this more like a second, no, third date but who cares actually. I'm just here to tell you the proposition we have for you. If you choose to accept it, we'll take the chains off and if decline, we'll just kill you after we force the information out of you,"

"Whatever it is, I'm declining," she inclined back against the cold and closed her eyes in preparation for their torture. They wanted to know where the nobles were and she assumed if she didn't tell them, they'd try obtaining it through violence.

Veronica chuckled and edged closer, "Just listen. You're special, that's why Conan's sword doesn't burn you. You didn't end up a vampire by accident. I want you to hear our story, you've only heard the nobles,"

"So, you're attempting to get me to join your side by telling me some bullshit sob story that you're all misunderstood. I still decline,"

She shook her head and crossed her legs, "No. I was going to reveal to you that we're all the same. Renegades may be the modern vampires but not a lot has changed. We're all cold-blooded killers, you nobles try to think you're more humane but the truth is, you're not. You target the homeless, the lower class of society,"

Haruka reopened her eyes and glared at her, "Their life is shit, we're just putting them out of the misery. We give them a quick death and not torture them unlike you lot,"

Veronica chuckled again and then became stoic, "You may think it's inhumane but we kill less than you. And I don't think targeting the poor is very noble of you all. You think it's alright because no one will miss them, who cares about a nobody. Such nobles you all are. Like I said, we're the same. Cold-blooded killers. You're all up yourselves. We could end this war without one clan killing the other, you all just…"

"Hold on a second," interrupted Haruka, sitting up straight, "I know what you're doing and its all going through in one ear and out the other. You're trying to bring us down to your level but you started this war. If I'm not mistaken, this war was started because you wanted to enslave the human race. You were the ones who thought you were higher than humans and us, and you all thought you could do anything you want. You hated hiding in the shadows but the truth is, you're all just…stupid. There are six billion humans in the word and hardly a million of vampires. Vampires are evil, to the humans. They don't like the fact they've got predators and the moment we expose ourselves, we'll be hunted like animals and have to run for our lives. I will not join you're self-righteous army and share you're disgusting views,"

Hatred and anger flickered in Veronica's eyes; it was obvious she hit a nerve. She immediately seized the sword and rose onto her feet. Haruka didn't blink and waited for Veronica to raise the sword at her but she just left. She returned moments later, dragging something along her. Haruka promptly stood up and watched her yank Rei's grandfather in by his collar.

"Remember him, you're friend's grandfather isn't he," she bent down to his height and gently held his chin, "You hungry, there's your meal right there,"

His head snapped towards her and a minute later, charged at her. His jaw clamped down on her arm and she felt his teeth dig in. She grunted in pain and tried to throw him off. She noticed he had no vampire teeth and he didn't have enough strength to pierce her clothes and draw blood.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she shouted, yanking her arm out of his mouth and pressing him onto the ground. He struggled against her and he continued on trying to bite her.

"A neophyte. Happens when you almost drain their blood and give them a drop or two of yours. They didn't completely transform. Half-human, half-vampire. They tend to go mad after a day and you either kill them or complete the transformation. But only the vampire they tasted can finish it. Have fun,"

* * *

Michiru changed into a purple dress and paced around in her room. Her hair was damp from her shower and felt much better now. But she was still uneasy. For the first time in her life she had no idea what to do. She didn't want to run even though it was the smart thing to do but she didn't know how she could find Haruka. The only thing she did was to order her clan to remain and prepare for the renegades, if they arrive. Haruka couldn't be dead, she didn't foresee it. Haruka was the one who would end this war and she supposed to have an extraordinary gift for a vampire. Katsumi shouldn't be able to get to her and Michiru knew her role. She just didn't know how to do so.

Minako entered her room and sat her down by her bed, "Michiru, Rei is looking for her. I have her number and she will not come back til she is found. In the meantime, you have to listen to the ancients and abandon the mansion,"

Michiru shook her head and shifted off the bed, pacing around the room again, "She needs help. Did you manage to reach her?"

"No, she didn't answer. I hope she's alright. Michiru, I know she's supposed to the chosen one but she couldn't have received her gifts yet. She's too young and Katsumi may destroy her,"

Again she shook her head, rejecting everything she told her, "My vision, the prophecy states that she'll end this war. Fate wont…"

"There's no such thing as fate. Fate didn't stop her getting kidnapped by the Renegades and she might not be able to seal her mind, she might not be able to…"

Michiru collapsed onto her knees and held her head in her hands. She muttered vision before it took over.

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed but someone removed Rei's grandfather from the cell. There was another Renegade in front of her, five foot eight. Dark hair, brown eyes and clad in an expensive suit, most likely stolen. He didn't speak, just gazed at her. His eyes occasionally making eye contact for two seconds, and then they wandered off again. She stiffened when he started touching her; he first caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and gripped her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"I like you, very much. I don't see the point of killing you, there's no fun in that…. and I'm getting bored of Veronica, she's just…a typical Renegade,"

"I see you're still trying to get me onto your side. Sorry, I don't date guys," she didn't blink, didn't move. Just stared back at his inquisitive eyes.

"I know. But this wasn't a complete waste of time. I guess I'll just get straight into, I doubt you'll tell me where the others are," his hand slid and held the back of her head, "This will hurt, a lot,"

Her brow creased in confusion and before she could ask what he meant, she felt a huge wave of pain in her frontal lobe. The man disappeared in front of her and the mansion came into view.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, if you like the songs mentioned in the story I'm currently working on a fanmix, which will include every song mentioned and any others that I was thinking of using but didn't. You'll be able to download it once I finish the story. Please review if you're interested and depending on the number of requests I will post a link on my author page.**

**Remember I need three reviews at least if you want it updated.**


End file.
